When love and hate collide
by dramione.x
Summary: Este es el resultado de cuando sentimientos tan diferentes como el odio y el amor chocan.
1. Un Final y Un Comienzo

**CAPITULO 1. UN FINAL Y UN COMIENZO.**

Y dicen que si se cierra una puerta se abre otra, màs grande, màs bonita

_lo sé, las cosas se van ordenando solas, sin querer._

QUÉÉ? - grito Ronald Wesley, despertando a medio Griffyndor.

ya te lo he dicho Ronald.. quiero dejarlo, no funcionamos - intentava explicarse la joven

que no funcionamos? después de medio año juntos no funcionamos!?  
que llevemos 6 meses juntos no significa nada ron, ademàs, yo llevo meditando esto durante bastante tiempo y..

a que enzima ya lo pensavas antes esto? cuando te besava y te abrazava también pensavas que no funcionavamos? - le cortó el chico  
tampoco es así ron..

AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO ES TU CULPA NO? NO TE JUSTIFIQUES HERMIONE!  
Ron, llevo queriendo decirte esto hace un mes! pero tu no te no das cuenta, no te quieres enterar!

MUY BIEN, YA ME ENTERADO, CONTENTA?  
La chica observava a su ahora ex-novio, estava notablemente alterado y nervioso, el no queria dejarlo  
màs ella estava segura de que queria acabar con la relación.  
No tan segura, jugueteava con sus manos, mirando al suelo cuando le dijo al pelirrojo:

Ron.. a pesar de esto, yo queria saber si.. almenos.. seguiremos siendo.. amigos?

El joven se paso una mano por la roja melena y bufó, observando indefinidamente la chimenea

la miró bruscamente y contestó:

por el momento.. olvidate de que existo Hermione, con el tiempo no te digo que no

pero por ahora, pasa de mí. - y con esto abandono la Sala Común.

Gran suspiro por parte de la Griffyndor, lo màs dificil estava echo, ahora solo bastava con esperar a que Ron no le guardara mucho rencor,

almenos así lo esperava, no queria perder esa bonita amistad que tenian.

Se colgo la mochila al hombró y se dirigio a los jardines, donde podria tomar el aire, el sol y relajarse.

Se sentó a la sombra de un gran roble, recostó su mochila sobre la verde hierba y sacó su ejemplar de Runas Antiguas,

el cual empezó a leer con tranquilidad y olvidó todos sus problemas con Ron.

**Este sería un buen final, pero lamento contaros que ni es un buen final, ni Hermione va a estar tranquila**

**durante mucho tiempo, no mientras exista Draco Malfoy.**

Ouch! - se quejó la muchacha mientras se sobava el lugar de la cabeza donde una piedra habia impactado,

miro hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde las piedras caian, pero no vio nada.

No le dio un importancia y seguió leyendo, PLAF! otra piedra cayo, pero esta vez en el libro, haciendole dar un saltito.

Se giró para ahora si ver de donde caían las piedras, o màs bien, quien las tirava.

Malfoy, te aburres? - decia la chica mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a una de las ramas, donde el chico estava sentado.

Es evidente, si no no estaria aqui perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia.

Yo tengo una idea para tí Malfoy, con todo el dinero del que alardeas tener, porque no te compras un bosque y te pierdes?

Bah, para eso ya tengo aqui el Bosque prohibido, y la que se podría perder eres tu no yo granger

Después de ti - siseó la chica mientras pasava de pagina el libro y se volvía a enfrascar en la lectura ignorando al rubio.

Una rafaga de aire y un sordo golpe en la hierba le indicaron que Malfoy se encontrava de nuevo pisando el suelo

y que ya no se encontrava en las altas ramas del roble, si no a su lado.

Rodó los ojos, e ignorando al chico siguió leyendo con fingida atención el libro.

**Intentar ignorar a alguien aveces es dificil, màs cuando ese alguien no tiene ninguna intención de dejarse ignorar.**

Malfoy le cerró el libro y lo lanzó al suelo, la levantó de un tirón y la cojió del brazo, mientras la hacia caminar en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

te has vuelto loco? que haces? sueltame malfoy! - decia la joven mientras se revolvia

las damas primero - sonreia con fingida inocencia e educación el chico, mientras la seguia arrastrando en dirección al bosque.

pues a que esperas a llamar a Crabbe o a Goyle? ellos te acompañaran hasta la entrada - comentava mientras intentava frenar al chico con los pies.  
Crabbe o Goyle? diràs Pansy - contestó el mientras hacia fuerza para contrarrestar la que ella hacia con los pies.

Parkinson? - rio la joven - nosé que concepto tendràs tu por " dama " , dado que parkinson se parece màs a una perra en celo que a otra cosa.

El rubio se paró en seco, la chica pensó por un momento que era por su ingenioso (pero aun así sincero) comentario,

pero pronto se dio cuenta con una terrible sensación de preocupación y nerviosismo, que estavan justo en la entrada del Bosque prohibido.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Perdidos

**CAPITULO 2. PERDIDOS**

_Aunque lo peligroso se vuelve una broma la mayoria de veces_

_aveces las bromas también se pueden volver peligrosas._

Oscurecia, estava oscureciendo.

No parava de preguntarse como demonios habia sido capaz de acabar allí

caminando por el bosque prohibido, donde habitavan dios sabe cuantos monstruos.  
Oh, se le olvidava! a su lado andava el monstruo más terrible de todos, Malfoy.

Repiteme algo Malfoy, como hemos acabado aqui?  
tu y tus estupidos jueguitos de palabras granger, te ha salido el tiro por la culata!

Suspiro, siempre tan estupido.

Malfoy, quiero irme

Granger no me lo esperava esto de ti, tienes miedo!  
la aludida giró la cara en dirección contraria al chico apretando los dientes, mientras que el ensachava su sonrisa.

Una griffyndor cobarde! lo que me faltava por ver - río el rubio.

Hermione jiró la cara para mirarlo otra vez, viendo como este reía.

Ese ser tan frio que era draco malfoy reia, en verdad nunca lo habia escuchado reir, le producia curiosidad.

Pero pronto un escalofriante chirrido cortó la risa del chico, y la oscuridad reino la zona.

Malfoy! que esta pasando!!  
No lo sé granger! no lo sé!  
Unos ojos rojos relumbrarón a causa de la poca luz que filtrava la luna, dejando entrever unos colmillos.

VAMPIR..!

pero el joven no le dio tiempo a decir nada màs porque la cojio de la mano y empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitian.

Hermione corrió a la par de el joven, aunque le costava respirar debido al esfuerzo, el ser monstruoso les pisava los talones.

Pronto se vio Hogwarts, menos mal que el estupido de malfoy no se habia alejado mucho! pensó la chica

cuando faltavan pocos metros por llegar a la sombra de las luces de hogwarts y a la salvación hermione se tropezó con una raiz de un arbol  
torciendose el tobillo y cayendo así al suelo.

El chico que no se habia dado cuenta de la caida siguio corriendo y llegó a la salida del bosque  
LO CONSEGUIMOS GRANG.. un momento, granger?

se jiró y vio a la chica en el suelo, con cara de horror y a la bestia que le acechava a poca distancia de ella.

**  
Podría haberla dejado allí, hubiera muerto y nadie le hubiera culpado a él, y el mundo se libraría de una sangre sucia menos**

**pero todo lo que pensó en ese momento, aunque por ese entonces no comprendiera el porqué, fue: ELLA NO.  
**  
oh demonios granger! - y se internó de nuevo en el bosque

Hermione estava paralizada del miedo, esos ojos rojos no le quitavan la vista de enzima, pero caminava lentamente

sabiendo que su presa no iva escapar, y hermione sabia que no se iva salvar.

Malfoy se habia ido, dejandola sola allí, bueno, tampoco se esperava nada heroíco por parte de él.

El ser se inclino sobre ella, rozando con sus frias manos la calida piel de la chica, haciendo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo

la miró fijamente a los ojos, con esos rojos ojos, inyectados en sangre, sangre.. como su sangre,

que pronto estaria corriendo por la boca y los dientes afilados de la bestia.

Cuando el monstruo comenzó a acercar la hilera de dientes a la garganta de la chica, con suma lentitud, saboreando cada instante

y alimentandose de cada minuto que se le escapava a hermione, y del miedo que despedia la chica.

Pero nunca llegó a clavarlos en la piel de ella, algo pasó, algo que ni el vampiro ni hermione se esperavan. **Se hizo la luz**.

LUMUS SOLEM!

La luz solar inundo cada pedazito, cada rincón del bosque, haciendo que el monstruo se esfumarà casi al instante

dejando a hermione temblando de miedo en el suelo.

Draco se azercó vacilante, mirando hacia todas direcciones, evaluando el peligro, pero ya no era necesario, lo peor habia pasado.

Granger.. - empezó sin saber que decir - estas.. estas.. bien?

Si se le puede llamar bien a que casi me mata un vampiro y me torzí el tobillo intentando escapar de él, si estoy bien - dijo la chica

El joven sonrío exasperado.

siempre tan dificil granger? - le dijo tendiendole la mano para ayudar a levantarse

Yo sola puedo - dijo rechazando un intento de ponerse en pie, pero justo cuando pensó que lo habia conseguido, su tobillo, roto por el tropiezo

como era de esperar, fallo. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo malfoy ya la tenia agarrada.

Podrias ser un poquito màs amable no? te salvé la vida, pero bueno, que se ha de esperar de una sangre sucia? - bufó

De no ser por tu orgullo y tu deficiencia mental no habriamos acabado así!

Bah! granger, vamos a la enfermeria, esta va a ser una noche muuy larga.

**Y no se equivocava, para nada..**

**Fin del capitulo!**


	3. Una Noche Muy Larga

**CAPITULO 3. UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA.**

_Siempre hay alguien que nos decepciona, normalmente amigos, gente que no esperamos que nos falle_

_pero asombrosamente, solemos importarle a la gente que màs esperamos que nos falle._

Y como dice que se torció el tobillo señorita Granger?

aquella pregunta habia dejado en blanco a hermione y ahora que le contava?

que el estupido de malfoy la habia arrastrado hasta el bosque prohibido, que los persiguió un vampiro y que malfoy le salvó la vida?

contava eso y estava muerta por 2 razones:

- Primera: la expulsarian por adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, si esque porfavor.. bosque PROHIBIDO, ya lo decia el nombre!

- Segunda: Malfoy la mataria por decir que el la salvó.

Así que le inventó la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza:

Pues esque venia a la cabaña de Hagrid, y miré la hora y vi que era muy tarde, así que me di prisa, no miré por donde pisava

tropezé, me caí y me torzí el tobillo.

La muchacha leyo en los ojos de la enfermera que le creia y suspiro aliviada, pero los nervios volvieron

volvieron cuando la enfermera se dirigió a Malfoy.

Bien señorito malfoy, y usted que pinta en esta historia? porque que yo recuerde, es usted el que ha traido a granger hasta aquí.

**Que que pintava el en esta historia? eso se preguntava él. No sabia nisiquiera porque la habia salvado.**

**Se hubiera librado de tantas ineccesarias peleas.. pero cada vez que recordava la imagen de la horrorizada hermione**

**y el monstruo cerca de ella, se le helava la piel. La salvó.. la salvó y la salvaria mil veces màs.**

pues e.. verà.. esto yo..

Malfoy pasava por allí señora promfey, el venia de haber estado practicando quidditch, me encontró y me trajo hasta aqui.

La señora promfey asintió mientras se dirigia al armario, para buscar la poción que curaria la fractura de hermione durante aquella noche,

aún asi, ahora eran dos las personas confundidas.

Hermione, por haber dicho aquello. Malfoy, por haber escuchado aquello.

La joven sabia que no tenia necesidad de haber echo aquello, pero aún asi lo hizo, se sentia en deuda con el chico, aunque eso no llegava a pagarla ni con crezes.

mientras tanto, el, estava sorprendido de que la griffyndor hubiera salido en su ayuda, salvandolo de aquella embarazosa situación, màs aun en el fondo, se lo agradecia.

Los chicos se miraron interrogativamente, hermione fruncia el ceño, como siempre, mientras que Malfoy no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro,

estava igual o màs confuso que ella, aquella batalla de miradas fue interrumpida por la regordeta enfermera.

Bien Hermione, tomate esta poción y duermete mañana a primera hora estaràs como nueva

Gracias - contesto la chica mientras se vevia de un trago la amarga poción, y ponia una mueca debido al sabor.

Draco seguia en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición que cuando habia llegado con hermione, cosa que la enfermera vió y añadio:

Señor Malfoy ya puede marcharse, no tiene nada que hacer aqui y es tarde, vuelva a su sala común.

_Un error convertido en acierto._

eh si.. que? - dijo el chico saliendo de pronto de su distracción.

Que se valla, no hace nada aqui señor Malfoy, vuelva a su sala común y duerma - le dijo la enferma ahora con menos simpatia mientras se dirigía a su habitación  
la cual poseia en la enfermeria para màs comodidad.

Mientràs que la pocion surgia efecto en hermione, que comenzava a dormirse, Malfoy seguia allí, parado como una estatua

la enfermera, notablemente disgutada asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y dijo con voz aspera:

que no lo tenga que volver a repetir Malfoy! y apagó las luces, dejando sola una pequeña encendida en su habitación y se dispuso a leer un libro.

**Pero lo que la sra. Promfey no sabia, era que Draco Malfoy osaria desobecerla, y se quedaría toda la noche allí, en aquella misma postura**

**sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama de Hermione Granger.**

**Fin del capitulo!**


	4. La Bocazas de Pomfrey

**CAPITULO 4. LA BOCAZAS DE PROMFEY**

_Mucha gente busca la perfección, dejame decir, que nadie la encuentra_

_porque nadie es perfecto, no hay momentos perfectos, ni cosas perfectas, solo pequeñas imperfecciones que hacen el momento perfecto._

La luz del sol se filtrava por las ventanas, y los gritos de la señora promfey despertaron a hermione.

SEÑOR MALFOY! COMO OSA DESOBEDECERME!  
ni que fuera usted la gran cosa.. - decia el chico indiferente, mientras se encojia de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos

PERO QUE FALTA DE RESPETO! AHORA MISMO HABLARÉ CON SEVERUS Y..

que pasa aquí? - dijo una somnolienta voz

Malfoy y la enfermera giraron a la misma vez la cara al ver de quien provenia la voz.

Una somnolienta hermione, se acercava, frotandose los ojos intentando desperezarse

malfoy se quedo estatico, se veia tan dulce así, tan fragil..

Un momento, rebomina, que coño hacia él pensando eso?

a él que màs le dava que si se veia tierna o fragil?  
fragil, fragil se vería cuando estuviera partiendole el cuello por haberle metido en aquel lio  
sangre sucia o no, era asquerosa igual!

porque tantos gritos? - repitio la joven, intentando enterarse de lo que habia pasado  
pues porque el señor malfoy aqui presente no me hace caso! ayer le mandé nose cuantas veces que se marcharà pero no!  
el señor se quedo aqui toda la noche sentado en una silla al lado de tu cama! desobedeciendome y faltandome al respeto por compl..

Pero hermione ya no escuchava lo que decia la mujer, mirava a malfoy sorprendida, que no canviava su expresión de indiferencia

**Expressión de indiferencia, aveces las personas que aparentan ser màs fuertes y sin sentimientos,  
suelen ser las màs debiles y las que con mayor fuerza sienten todo.**

Vieja bruja! no podia ser màs bocazas! como se le ocurria soltar que habia pasado la noche vigilando a granger!  
ahora la comelibros se pensaría cosas raras, lo que me faltava! - pensava el muchacho

OH PERFECTO! AHORA NADIE ME ESCUCHA! ME VUELVO A MI HABITACIÓN! - se marchó disgustada la enfermera

porfin algo que hace bien - murmuró el rubio entre dientes

Malfoy.. - empezó la chica

No.

No que? - contestó confundida

se que vas ha preguntarme sobre eso que dijo la vieja gorda de que me quedé toda la noche aquí

pues dejame decirte, que esto y lo que paso en el bosque, no canvia nada

que? - la joven cada vez se confundía màs

Te pensarias que apartir de ahora seriamos amiguitos? vas mal sangre sucia.

la joven miró el suelo, en parte se sentia decepcionada, y tonta, como pensar que podria llegar a importarle a ese ser frio sin sentimientos?

Contigo no se puede tener una conversación civilizada no malfoy? - dijo porfin, dandose por vencida

esque te equivocas granger, tu no eres civilizada, siempre vas a ser inferior a mi, una asquerosa sangre sucia, la cual no se merece nisiquiera existir.  
Las palabras atravesaron el corazón de la muchacha como puñales, estava harta de oir palabras como aquellas llenas de desprecio  
dirigidas a su persona por parte de Malfoy, pero nunca le habian dolido tanto como ahora.

La cara se le ensombreció notablemente, cojió la mochila que seguramente el estupido de malfoy habría recojido y traido despues de salvarla  
y se marchó, sin nisiquiera mirarlo a la cara se marchó.

Al joven le parecio escuchar un sozollo antes de que la puerta de la enfermeria se cerrase de un portazo.

**Y lo que màs le sorprendio, fue que, apesar de haber dicho lo que aparentemente pensava**

**se sentía extrañamente culpable y mal por el sozollo y la expressión de la chica.**

**Fin del capitulo!**


	5. Lo Que No Me Pase A Mi

**CAPITULO 5. LO QUE NO ME PASE A MI.**

_Porque si algo va mal, no dudes en que probablemente, todo irà a peor._

Hermione? hola? esta mi mejor amiga ahí? - decia Harry Potter pasando una mano por delante del rostro de hermione, que parecia estar en la quinta galaxia.

eh? que? que pasa? - dijo la chica de pronto

Llevas casi toda la hora del desayuno abstraida, pensando en dios sabe que, si no comes algo pronto empezaremos las clases  
y tu sin nada en el estomago no funcionas hermione, así que ya puedes estar comiendo algo!

no tengo hambre harry..

es por ron, verdad..?

**Por Ron? ai el bueno de harry..**

**si supiera que toda su concentración se detenia en un rubio de ojos grises que desayunava dos mesas màs allí,**

**donde el color que reinavà era el verde esmeralda, hasta a él se le hubiera quitado el hambre.**

por ron? eh oh no no.. pero dime, como esta? - dijo intentando un poco canviar de tema, pero le interesava saber como estava su " amigo ".

Ron? pues eh.. te voy a ser sincero hermione, no lo he visto mucho desde que lo dejaste, pero cuando lo veo, vaga como alma en pena

El sentimiento de culpa revolvió el estomago de la chica, se alegrava de no haber comido nada por el momento, si lo hubiera echo

ahora mismo hubiera devuelto a harry su bonito desayuno.

no te sientas presionada, es normal que este así..

si pero ron es mi amigo, me duele verlo sufrir de esta manera

lo sé hermione, a mi también me duele, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo el tiempo curarà las heridas.

Y suspirando, los dos amigos cojieron un trozo de tostada, dirigiendose a la proxima clase.

Entraron con tiempo y lamentablemente para snape, no pudo quitarle puntos esta vez

hermione jugueteava con su pluma, mientràs esperava a que Snape volviese de buscar los libros, se abrío la puerta, dejando entrar a un pelirrojo cansado.

El sentimiento de culpa volvio al estomago de hermione cuando vio que el pelirrojo dava un rodeo por la clase para no pasar por su lado y se sentava lo màs lejos posible

los sltyherin también notaron aquel distanciamiento, el que usaron para burlarse aquel dia del chico.

Oh wesley? que pasa que no te sientas con tu novia? - decia Pansy maliciosamente

Dejalo pansy, serà que alomejor ha descubierto a granger con potter y por esa esta así, claro, como no le dava lo que la chica necesitava - agregó Zabini.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo atinó a encojerse màs en su pupitre y su rostro empezó a alcanzar tonalidades que solo su pelo podia tener

hermione se sentia terriblemente mal por aquello, màs aun sabiendo que era por su culpa salio en defensa del chico.

Parkinson, Zabini, porque no os comprais una vida?

**Pero ni Zabini ni Parkinson le contestaron, le contestó quien menos se lo esperava,  
y con un notable deje de amargura en la voz.**

Ya esta la granger al rescate, esque no sabes defenderte Weasley que tiene que hacer la estupida de tu novia?

Tu te callas Malfoy - contestó harry por hermione, ya que esta se habia quedado algo m.. bloqueada?

el que faltava, San potter! - escupió con asco el slytherin

El chico se levantó dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero hermione se levantó y lo agarró mientras ponia una mano en su pecho.

Harry para - el aludido la miró, vio la preocupación en los ojos de la chica y le hizo caso sentandose de nuevo, pero sin abandonar la postura amenzante -

gracias - susurró la chica, visiblemente aliviada

Asqueroso! - espetó con voz fria draco, cargada de odio - bueno weasel, creo que aqui tu mejor amigo potty se lo monta con la sangre sucia.

Hermione dirigió su campo visual a ron, y vio como él mirava inquisidoramente la mano que aun tenia ella en el pecho de harry

enseguida la quitó, sintiendose terriblemente mal.

Callate ya Malfoy!

No me da la gana Granger!

Pero que es esto? - dijo una fria voz

En el aula reinó el silencio, Snape habia vuelto.

Sra. Granger este comportamiento me parece inadmisible, castigada

Malfoy sonrío satisfecho

Y usted también señor malfoy, no se crea que se va a librar!

y la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico, para llegar al de la joven.

Despúes de una hora, la clase terminó, y snape les puso a ambos el castigo; ordenar la biblioteca.

Los dos jovenes se miraron con despreció y cada uno por caminos separados se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

**Y en aquella biblioteca, pasarían un millón de cosas inesperadas.**

**fin del capitulo!**


	6. Un ExNovio Celoso y

**CAPITULO 6. UN EX-NOVIO CELOSO Y UN ENEMIGO SORPRENDIDO.**

_Me paro y me preguntó; porque no vives rodeado de màs verdades?_

Hermione observava sentada en una silla la pila de libros que tenia sobre la mesa,

3 horas, 3 malditas horas llevava en la biblioteca ordenando libros y aguantando al estupido de Malfoy.

Nunca se le ocurriría sustituir a la señora Pince, nunca!

Se subió con cuidado a la alta escalera y empezó a ordenar estantes.

Un gran tomo se le resistia, mientras que ella tirava con fuerza para sacarlo, nada que no salia

hermione suspiro, se arremangó las mangas de las tunicas con cuidado de no caerse y tiró con fuerza.

**Y el libro calló, pero ella también caeria con él.**

El pesado libro salió, callendo al suelo del peso, y dejando a hermione desequilibrada, que calló de espaldas.

**Màs sería bonito decir que ron pasava por ahí y la salvo, que olvido los rencores y fueron felices,**

**pero quien salvó a hermione, no fue ron, si no una.. serpiente.**

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la caida, el dolor que con ella vendría, pero nunca llegó el dolor.

Notó que unos fuertes brazos la rodeavan por la cintura y un cuerpo que hacia fuerza para no caer también con el peso de ella

un mentolado y varonil olor llenó sus fosas nasales, aquel olor le resultava familiar..

Umm.. esta escena se esta convirtiendo en algo normal entre nosotros granger.. - siseó una voz cargada de sensualidad, no odio, sensualidad.

Hermione miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro del Slytherin, se quedo enfrascada durante unos segundos, hipnotizada, mirando esos grandes ojos grises

màs aun recapacito y se alejó rapidamente del chico.

Nadie te ha dicho que me salvases Malfoy - decia mientràs se alisava la tunica

**Pues sí, nadie le habia dicho que la salvase, ni lo habia amenazado para que la salvase, pero el lo habia echo.**

La joven al ver que el chico no contestava, lo miró frunciendo el ceño y continuó:

así que dime malfoy, para que salvas a una " insignificante sangre sucia que no merece ni existir? " - le dijo con cierto resquemor en la voz.

El chico no sabia que decir, esa pregunta lo habia pillado desprevenido, él.. él no..

_Porque salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación._

te salvé porque quise granger! no le busques un porqué! lo tienes que analizar todo o qué? - dijo el rubio, si.. ha sonado convinzente! - penso.

podrías haberme dejado caer, nadie te hubiera echado la culpa y te habrias librado de mí - dijo la chica confundida mientras el rubio se acercava

y quien te ha dicho que yo me quiera librar de ti? - dijo suavemente

ESTO NO ME LO ESPERAVA DE TI HERMIONE! - gritó un voz

Ambos dieron un saltito y hermione se agarró a malfoy.

Ronald Weasley caminava hacia ellos echo una furia, màs cuando hermione vio que el pelirrojo dirigia su mirada hacia las manos que ella tenia puestas en el otro chico

las quitó, sintiendo que la culpa volvia irremediablemente a ella.

Ron.. no es lo que tu te piensas - decia la chica

QUE NO? ME HAS DEJADO POR ESTE IMBECIL?  
Ron!  
Olle como que imbecil? - salió en defensa propia malfoy, aun así las palabras " me has dejado " revoloteavan por su mente.

No me lo esperava de tí hermione, eres como todas! como todas las demàs!

Ronald weasley! no te dejado por Malfoy! si te dejé es porque no funcionavamos ya te lo dije!

Te piensas que soy estupido? vi como este te tenia entre sus brazos! cuanto tiempo llevas engañandome hermione! cuanto!

La cara de hermione era todo un poema, draco se sentía un espectador en todo aquello, quisó añadir algo pero prefirió callarse.

Así que la granger habia dejado al pobretón? interesante..  
De repente, la cara de la chica fue adquiriendo un tono rojizo de ira, y draco entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que se avecinava.

PLAF PLAF - abofeteó al pelirrojo - RONALD WEASLEY! YA PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI! NO ME DIRIGAS MÀS EN TU VIDA LA PALABRA!  
TE PIENSAS QUE YO SOY COMO LAVANDER? O COMO OTRA CUALQUIERA? PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! YO SINTIENDOME MAL POR TI!  
PORQUE NO QUERIA VERTE DE ESTA MANERA! Y ENZIMA ESTO! - dicho esto la chica se perdió por las estanterias de la biblioteca corriendo.

Ron a su vez le pego una patada a un libro y se marchó ante la mirada asesina que le habia dirigido Pince.

Draco a su vez, se perdió por la dirrección en donde habia desaparecido hermione.

**Aquel sería un buen momento para que granger le empezarà a contar ciertas cosas.**

**Fin del capitulo!**


	7. Puedes Confiar En Mi

**CAPITULO 7. PUEDES CONFIAR EN MÍ.**

_Es la manera en que te hace sentir, es la manera en que te mira_

_en la manera en que poco a poco te enamora._

Hermione caminava enfurecida por los pequeños y angostos pasillos de la biblioteca,

ron nunca cambiaria, le iva a costar màs de lo que ella pensava volver a la normalidad.

Y como podia insinuar que ella y Malfoy.. que ella y él.. pues.. eso!  
era algo completamente inverosimil e imposible, si eso és, imposible!

Nunca caeria tan bajo de tener algo con ese ser tan despreciable no,

aunque le hubiera salvado la vida dos veces, estava profundamente agradecida con él

( cosa que claro esta, no admitiria ) pero de ahi a empezar a sentir simpatia por él habia un trozo muy grande!

El unico sentimiento que habia sentido por él y sentiria es Odio, si.. bonito sentimiento no?

estava tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Draco la observava con cautela y se acercava a ella.

Granger..

la chica meneó la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él

qué quieres malfoy? no estoy para tus tonterias..

nada de lo que diga yo es una tonteria

no, tienes razón, todo lo que tu dices son estupidezes

Granger no empiezes, mira que no estoy para aguantar tus berrinches

pues no me hables, no se nisiquiera que haces ahora aqui

yo sí que lo sé, tienes que contarme muchas cosas, no cres?

no, no creo

pues yo sí, quiero que me expliques a que ha venido toda esa discusión con el comadreja

que? a ti no te importa mi vida!

lo sé, pero quiero saberlo dado que el pecoso me nombró a mi, osea que tiene algo que ver conmigo

así que limitate a contarmelo.

**Por un momento pensó que le importava algo, pero no.. como iva ha hacerlo? era una idea estupida.**

**Aunque la estupida era ella, pues ciertamente, si que le importava a él.**

Malfoy, estas muy loco si crees que te voy a contar mi vida PRIVADA, entiendes el sentido de privacidad?

mira granger, tu misma, o me lo cuentas por las buenas o cuando menos te lo esperes en tu zumo de calabaza

caen unas gotas de veritaserum y me cuentas hasta de que color te pones las bragas cada dia, así que vamos que no tengo todo el dia.

La chica enrojeció de ira y dio una patada al suelo, al ver la sonrisa triunfante del chico, pues el sabia que habia ganado, tanto como sabia que ella se lo contaria.

és una larga historia.. - intentó excusarse

tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - contestó el sentandose en el suelo y haciendole una seña para que se sentarà a su lado

No hay mucho que contar..

me acabas de decir que es una historia muy larga y ahora que no hay mucho que contar, granger para de intentar escusarte porque no te va a servir

así que yo de ti empezaria ya, o me da tiempo a ir trayendo el veritaserum?

Vale Vale estupido! corté con ronald porque lo nuestro no funcionava y bueno.. el reacciono.. mal,

seguramente nos vio cuando me cojiste en brazos(salvandome otra vez, cosa que por lo visto él no vio) y se pensaría cosas que no són y por eso reacciono así

ya sabes el temperamento de ron..

Así que el pobretón se monta peliculitas eh? jaja, bueno es normal que piense que me preferirias a mi que a él, eso es màs que evidente- sonrio sensualmente

eh eh, para el carro señor ego - le dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos - que es eso de que yo te prefiero a tí antes que a Ronald?

pues es la verdad, o me vas a decir que no hermione?

**Nunca antes la forma de decir un nombre habia provocado tal escalofrio en ella.**

dejame decirte que no Malfoy - sonrio la chica mientràs se levantava

sabes que sí granger, lo saben todos y lo sabes tú, sabes que soy mil veces mejor que weasley,

sino, quien estuvo ahi para salvarte? el? o yo? - dijo levantandose también para ponerse a la altura de ella

creo que esta muy claro que preferiria a ron

si, por eso lo dejaste con él verdad? - dijo el suspicazmente

ella se encojio de hombros y contestó:

a pesar de haberlo dejado con él y de que fueras tu quien me salvase dos veces, preferiria a Ron Weasley mil veces antes que a tí Draco Malfoy

**Fin del capitulo!**


	8. Antes Que Eso

**CAPITULO 8. ANTES QUE ÉSO.**

_Nunca conocí a un ser tan frio, egocentrico, despreciable como tú_

_nunca, alguien me humillo como lo hiciste tú._

Draco se acercó a ella y le agarró por el brazo con furia, ejerciendo presión para que la chica no se moviera ni un centimetro

dada la cercania, la chica podia ver la furia en sus iris grises, podia ver su ego dañado.

Repite eso granger - dijo amenazadoramente

he dicho que prefiero mil veces antes a ro..

pero el chico la interrumpio, acercandola brucasmente contra él haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y la chica temblarà de miedo

malfoy estava realmente enfadado, y ido completamente para mantener tal cercania con ella, una sangre sucia..

Escuchame bien granger, Yo. Yo, soy el unico que puede hacer que todas tiemblen al verme pasar

que todas se arrastren por pasar una noche conmigo, que todas mueran por mi, vivan por MÍ.

Escuchame bien Malfoy- contestó la chica imitandolo, sin amedrantarse o almenos aparentando no hacerlo- dejame decirte, que YO no soy todas.

el rubio rio friamente- Vamos granger, tu te haces la dificil pero eres como todas las otras, mueres por mí

mueres porque te hable, mueres porque te miré, mueres porque te besé, mueres porque te toqué, mueres porque te rozé- levantó la mano y la azerco a la de ella-

así - susurró hacercando su palida mano a la de ella, pero cuando fue a rozarla la chica apartó la mano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Antes que éso Malfoy, me corto la mano - dijo ella con cara de asco, soltandose de él.

**  
Alomejor por eso, porque ella era distinta a las demàs, alomejor porque ella era la unica que no se moría por estar con él**

**alomejor porque por ella sería por la unica que aprenderia a querer.**

Si no te la has cortado cuando Weasley te dava la suya, no te la vas a cortar si yo te rozarà con la mia- dijo el chico enfadado

Malfoy entiendelo, ME DAS ASCO.

Las palabras de la chica lo enfurecieron por completo, aunque no supo porque, si el sentia lo mismo, que màs le dava que despertarà repugnancia en ella?

dejame decirte que es mutuo- dijo el ahora mostrando una amenzadora calma

si tanto asco te doy Malfoy, porque te rebajas a esto?

Era solo para probar que de empollona come libros no tienes nada, solo eres una zorra como cualquier otra.

Hermione apretó los dientes y dijo entre estos:

Ya te dicho que yo no soy cualquiera Malfoy, no me confundas con alguna de tus conquistas nocturnas

tranquila, eso es imposible, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a ninguna

me alegro de que sea así- dicho esto la chica recojio su mochila y salió de la biblioteca con la cabeza bien alta.

El chico se apolló en una estanteria, bien sabia que granger no era como las demàs, desde que la vio el primer dia de Hogwarts lo supo,

nariz respingona, con el pelo que parecia una mata de arbustos, aires de marisibidilla y una voz chillona que irritaria a cualquiera, tal y como lo hizo con él.

No se parecia a ninguna de las chicas de su casa que apesar de tener 12 años por aquel entonces, tenian el cuerpo de una mujer adulta ya.

Hermione siempre destacó, al igual que lo hacia ahora y lo haría siempre.

**Mientras lo segundos van pasando.**

**fin del capitulo!**


	9. ¿Que Parte Del No, No Entiendes?

**CAPITULO 9. 1.000 RAZONES.**

_Tengo ganas de gritar, y tu siempre me haces callar. Cada cosa que hago mal, me la recuerdas sin parar._

Un, dos, tres y cuatro horas habian pasado desde su pelea con Malfoy,  
cuatro horas habian pasado de que ella estava en su habitación, llorando como una idiota.

No habia llorado cuando habia roto con Ron, no entendia porque lo hacia ahora

la frase "era solo para probar que de empollona come libros no tienes nada, solo eres una zorra como cualquier otra"

resonava por su cabeza, y se repetia automaticamente al llegar a su fin.  
" solo eres una zorra como otra cualquiera, como otra cualquiera.. "  
La chica sacudio su cabeza, alejando aquellas ideas de su cabeza y algunas lagrimas salpicaron su tunica,

y bajo hacia la sala que compartia en común con el Slytherin (nota de la autora: creo que hasta ahora no lo he dicho, pero como ambos son premios Anuales,  
pues comparten torre, se que es algo común, pero para esta historia, es clave), cuando bajava por las escaleras vio al chico medio tumbado en el sofa,

leyendo tranquilamente un libro, la chica se quedo parada unos instantes pero reacciono girandose para subir de nuevo a su cuarto, intentanto hacer el menor ruido posible.

ERROR

Cuando la chica iva a subir el ultimo peldaño y ya cantava victoria escucho la voz del chico que la llamava girado desde el sofa, ahora mirandola:

Granger..  
ella se aferro a la baranda de la escalera y cerro con fuerza los ojos, respiro hondo y siguio su camino hacia su habitación

Granger.. - escuchó de nuevo, ahora la voz se escuchava màs cercana, calculava que ahora el chico estaria a los pies de la escalera  
No hizo caso pero se quedo parada ahi, entre la escalera y la puerta de su habitación, maldiciendose internamente.

Granger..  
Ahora la voz provenia a espaldas de la chica, podia notar el calido aliento del chico chocar contra su cuello, ya no tenia escapatoria,

si intentava entrar en su habitación el la atraparia, era màs fuerte y màs rapido que ella, si se jirava, dejando ver su rostro demacrado

màs con los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando, Malfoy tendría tema para burlarse de ella durante muucho tiempo, y eso no lo iva a permitir.

Granger.. hazme caso anda_  
_tu no me das ordenes malfoy - dijo por primera vez la chica

Granger.. jirate

No

Que te jires te dicho

que parte del no no entiendes?

El chico paso de palabras y la cojio del brazo haciendola voltear y chocar contra él, hermione bajo rapidamente la cabeza, mirando al suelo

evitando la mirada inquisidora del chico, aunque era un poco tarde para eso.

Has estado llorando?

-silencio-

Te estoy hablando

y?

nosé como seràs con potter y el boniato despechado, pero cuando yo te hable, me contestas, entendido?

no

y es màs, me miras a la cara  
jajaja  
QUE?

NO - dijo la chica mirandolo por primera vez, aunque se arrepintío de haberlo echo al momento.

Has estado llorando!.. - dijo el chico sorprendido

nn-no - tartamudeo

no te lo estoy preguntando granger, te lo estoy afirmando, porque has llorado?

no te importa

si no me importase no estaria aqui

La chica se mordió la lengua por no gritarle mil cosas que no tenian sentido para ella en aquel momento, y algunas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.

porfavor dime que te pasa..

no me pasa nada malfoy, no seas pesado

El chico la miró con gesto enfadado

QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA GRANGER! - dijo alzando la voz

QUE NO ME PASA NADA! - lo imitó ella

muy bien! - dijo el chico con visible enfado - la ultima vez que me preocupo por ti granger! hasta nunca! - continuó mientras bajava las escaleras y se iva dando un portazo.

NADIE TE DIJO QUE TE PREOCUPARAS POR MI IMBECIL! - gritó la chica a la puerta - pues el ya se habia ido - y se metió en su habitación de un portazo,

comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

**Pronto dejaràn que sus dos corazones latan juntos.**

**Pronto se daràn cuenta de que esto es lo que sienten.  
**

**Fin del capitulo!**


	10. Orgullos y Prejuicios

**CAPITULO 10. ORGULLOS Y PREJUICIOS.**

_Cuando te pregunto que como, que cuando, que dónde._

_tu siempre me respondes; quizas,quizas,quizas._

Se queria morir alli mismo, no habia podido parar de llorar.

Y todo porque habia descubierto el porque de muchas cosas, no sabia el como ni el cuando ni el dónde, pero el porque lo acabava de descubrir.

como podia haber empezado a sentir cosas..co-cosas por ma-mal..malfoy?..

Alomejor cuando el la habia salvado en el bosque, alomejor cuando lo habia vuelto hacer en la biblioteca..  
no lo sabia, pero se arrepentía, se arrepentía de haber caido en su juego, ella no queria ser una màs, no, ella no era igual, y no queria serlo ahora.

**Serà amor?  
Serà Genial?  
Serà màs de lo que puedo imaginar?  
Serà libre?  
Serà real?  
Cambiará todo lo que siento?..  
Serà triste?  
Serà verdadero?  
Seré yo, serás tú  
Será..será Amor? **

pero la canción dejo de sonar ya que la chica habia apagado el cassete de un almoadazo,  
ahora todo le tenia que recordar a él no?  
PUES NO NO NO Y NO! - gritó la chica, respirando hondo  
La chica cojio sus cosas y se dirigío a la proxima clase, miro el horario  
Transformaciones -con Slytherin-  
Genial! sencillamente GE-NI-AL - dijo la chica entre dientes  
entro a clase de transformaciones y harry le hizó una señal para que fuera sentarse a su lado

**En el trayecto pasaron muchas cosas..**

La graciosa Pansy parkinson quiso hacer la bromita del dia poniendo el pie para que la chica tropezarà, y tener una excusa con la que reirse con Draco  
pero el tiro le salio por la culata.  
La chica evidentemente tropezo, pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron, evitando que cayera  
levantó su mirada encontrandose con unos ojos grises que la miravan analizando cada uno de sus gestos.  
Por un momento se quedo abstraida mirando al chico pero enseguida su conciencia hizó acto de presencia y se aparto del chico rapidamente  
de nada granger - dijo friamente él  
Olvidame Malfoy - contestó la chica sin mirarlo, y se sentó con Harry, maldiciendo a la morena con la que ahora el rubio se sentava,  
maldiciendo a Harry por haberle echo cruzar aquel pasillo, y maldiciendo a Malfoy por estar enmedio y no dejar que se cayera.

**Y aunque estar sin tí va a ser dificil, voy a ser màs fuerte, màs fuerte que tu.  
**

**Fin del capitulo.**


	11. Que Yo No Siento!

**CAPITULO 11. QUE YO NO SIENTO!**

_Que aqui también llueve.._

La clase pasó sin màs preambulos ni incidentes bochornosos, solo algunas indiscretas miradas que lanzava el chico a la chica  
y esta hacia que no las veia.

El dia era horrible, no parava de llover, como en su atormentado corazón, porque tenia que sentir aquello?..

no queria sentirlo, ella no sentia!

En otro lugar de hogwarts un Slytherin caminava hacia la entrada de Hogwarts malhumorado, su ultima clase habia sido en los invernaderos  
y se habia puesto perdido de fango, màs empapado por la lluvia.

Sus rubios cabellos le caian despeinados por la frente, nublando algo el campo visual, dado a esto, chocó con algo, o màs bien, con alguien  
manchando a ese alguien de fango y gotas de lluvia.

Agss - se lamentó una voz femenina  
El muchacho levanto la mirada y se encontró con hermione, limpiandose como podia las manchas de fango de su tunica  
se veia realmente molesta, y eso lo empujo a meterse con ella, para así calmarse un poco.

Mira por donde andas granger- ella lo miró con cara de asombro  
PERO SI ERES TU EL QUE HA CHOCADO CONMIGO!

yo? porfavor, eres tu la que te has puesto en mi camino, mira, me has dejado todo perdido!

pero si eres tu el que me has manchado a mi!- decia ella llena de rabia

**Funcionava, estava desquitandose, desaogandose y calmandose. Pero algo iva mal, no se sentia mejor por hacerla sentir así.**

Aqui la unica que puede manchar con su sola presencia eres tu sangre sucia, recuerdas?- le contestó el amargamente

la chica no entendia nada, hacia pocas horas el chico habia demostrado cierto interés hacia su persona, preocupandose por su estado,  
e enfadandose con ella y todo porque no le quiso decir el motivo de su llanto, y ahora estava ahi, haciendola sentir la cosa màs despreciable.

De repento lo miro seriamente, se trago las lagrimas que amanezavan salir de sus ojos y rio.  
De que te ries granger?- dijo el chico friamente

de tí malfoy, eres imbecil.

El muchacho que no se esperava esa respuesta se quedo inmovil como una estatua de la sorpresa, se reia de él?

porque? pero si el estava siendo cruel con ella? y porque era un imbecil? aquella chica cada dia lo sorprendia màs.

explicate ratona

la chica bufó ante tal comentario, pero siguio con la cabeza bien alta, reteniendo las lagrimas, y aún asi hablo con voz firme:

Tan superior que te crees Malfoy, eres la persona màs estupida y infantil que he conocido

**HERMIONE 1, MALFOY O.  
**

pues para ser tan infantil me sigue medio hogwarts- contestó el chico con fingida arrogancia

**MALFOY 1, HERMIONE 1.**

permiteme abrirte los ojos señor me sigue medio hogwarts, que yo sepa solo te siguen Blaise y Parkinson màs algunos estupidos de tu casa

eso no es gran cosa, porque todos los demàs te odian

**HERMIONE 2, MALFOY 1**

claro, eso no es lo que dicen todas cuando las hago mia

**MALFOY 2, HERMIONE 2.**

bueno, si se supone que te acuestas con las perras de hogwarts, que no tienen ni tres dedos de frente..

**HERMIONE 3, MALFOY 2.**

y tu? que no te comes ni un rosco? claro, quien iva a querer acostarse contigo? ni la mandarina lo hizo.

**MALFOY 3, HERMIONE 3.**

pues nosé, claro que no lo hizo porque yo no lo deje, màs te recuerdo que rompi con él.

**HERMIONE 4, MALFOY 3.**

disfrutaste granger? te aprovechaste y hiciste sufrir mucho a la comadreja?

dejame decirte, que miles se mueren por pasar una noche conmigo, estoy acostumbrado a que me supliquen TODAS.

**MALFOY 4, HERMIONE 4.**

TODAS? vas listo- rio la chica- YO no me muero por pasar una noche contigo.

**GOLPE BAJO.**

que?- dijo el chico incredulo

sí malfoy, habrà algunas tontas que puede que si se mueran por acostarse contigo, pero yo almenos tengo dos dedos de frente

y ya te aviso que no te quiero ni a 3 metros cerca de mí, me das asco.

**HERMIONE 10293029309049039403, MALFOY 0.**

Granger.. eres una.. - dijo el chico enrabiado y con la boca semi abierta, pues la abria y cerrava todo el rato sin saber que decirle

que te pasa malfoy? no te han dado calabazas ultimamente?- sonrío hermione mientras el apretava los dientes

eres una fresca granger- solto el chico de golpe- no sabes lo que te pierdes

jajajajajajajaja- empezó a reirse la chica

El muchacho apretó los puños, definitivamente aquel dia no era el suyo, habia intentado desahogarse y lo unico que habia conseguido habia sido enfurecerse màs,

**Desde cuando las verdades le dolian tanto? alomejor desde que esas verdades significavan que no la iva a tener nunca,**

**que podia tener a cualquiera a sus pies, menos a ella y eso empezava a desagradarle.**

**fin del capitulo!**


	12. Hablale A La Mano

**CAPITULO 12. ABLALE A LA MANO**

_Presentí que algo quemava mi interior.._

Pierdete Granger- dijo caminando en dirección opuesta a la muchacha

ella hizo una mueca de horror, recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que bromearon con aquello de " pierdete ",

cosa que el chico notó y dijo con amargura:

tranquila, no te voy a arrastrar hasta el bosque prohibido esta vez

veo que recapacitas

no, es solo que estoy cansado para llevarte arrastras, eres muy molesta cuando opones resistencia.

eres despreciable- escupió con asco ella

Malfoy sonrió con autosuficiencia, aquella sonrisa que sacava de quizio a Hermione, como podia ser tan prepotente?  
arrogante, narcicista, racista, egocentrico.. bff, si seguia no acababa, aquel chico tenia todos los adjetivos malos que podian existir!

Pero a la vez, era muchas cosas buenas, Malfoy era una de esas personas que la gente solia admirar, para bien o para mal, aun así lo hacian.

El era una de esas personas que no se amedrantavan por nada, valiente, perspicaz, inteligente y terriblemente guapo..

Rubio, alto, fuerte, ojos cenicientos que derretian a cualquiera y trasmitian un magnetismo inevitable, y unos labios finos que te davan ganas de..

_**C**_**asi sin darse cuenta, habia descrito con todo lujo de detalle al chico, y no para mal precisamente..**

UN MOMENTO, que coño hacia ella pensando eso? habia pasado de pensar mil y una cosas terribles de él a representarlo como un dios griego

aquello no iva bien.. nada bien.. ella no podia pensar esas cosas.. porfavor..era Malfoy! una serpiente asquerosa sin escrupulos, y que enzima la odiava..

jajaja- de repenté salio de sus pensamientos y cabilaciones, viendo como Malfoy reia  
que granger, ya te has cansado de mirarme con cara de tonta?  
Que? ella habia echo eso? no.. porfavor no..

Ablale a la mano Malfoy- dijo ella molesta poniendo su mano delante de su cara, sin darse cuenta de cuan infantil era aquel gesto

Draco si se fijó, y le pareció la cosa màs dulce del mundo, confuso por aquel extraño sentimiento, arremetío de nuevo contra la chica con otra oleada de insultos

Vamos, solo te faltava el babero..

qque? màs quisieras hurón.._  
_pero si ya lo haces Granger, estas loquita por mi  
sabes que no- dijo ella aparantendando seguridad.  
Claro que lo sabia, pero no le iva a dar el gusto de que fuera asi por mucho tiempo- pensó el muchacho  
y se marcho de allí, no sin antes despedirse y dirijirle una sonrisa que no gustó nada a Hermione.  
Hasta luego Granger- siseó mientras desaperecia, con el misterio y la sensualidad que siempre lo envolvía.

**Y te vas, dejandome con el quizàs no pudo ser, quizàs serà.**

**fin del capitulo!**


	13. Inundaciones y Exhibicionismos

**CAPITULO 13. INUNDACIONES Y EXIBICIONISMOS.**

_Y aqui es cuando todo se pone emocionante, cuando el interes comienza a despertar para no desaperecer nunca màs._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- chilló hermione cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación

El agua le llegava casi hasta las rodillas, todo estava inundado.  
MIS COSAS! MIS LIBROS! MIS DEBERES!- gritava la chica horrorizada mientras intentava sacar las cosas importantes del agua  
recuperó todos los libros,apuntes,faenas y cosas importantes del agua y con un hechizo las seco, cojió su ropa y la metío en una maleta, junto a las demàs cosas  
dejando así la habitación tal y como la encontró cuando llego por primera vez a esa torre, bueno, sin el pequeño detalle de que ahora parecia una pecera.

Cerró la puerta rapidamente para que el agua no inundarà también las demàs salas y se apolló en esta, dejando la maleta caer a un lado, bufó.

Granger! no me digas que porfin has decidido hacer algo bueno y te mudas?  
se jiró y se encontró con Malfoy, que tenia una cara de fingida repentina ilusión.  
ja ja ja - dijo la chica con una mueca de asco  
Me vas a explicar o no?  
el que?  
El rubio se puso a la altura de la chica,- que estava sentada en el suelo - apollando todo su peso en las rodillas y señaló la maleta  
su ropa llena de agua y por ultimo la cara de esta.  
Que tiene que ver mi cara?  
tienes una cara de mala ostia que no te aguantas, así que ya me estas explicando que pasa  
desde cuanto te importa tanto?  
también es mi torre, tengo derecho a enterarme

mi habitación esta inundada, he sacado todas mis cosas, no tengo donde dormir  
jajajajajjajajajajaj, estas en " la calle " sangre sucia, que ironia!  
Hermione lo miró seria, rodó los ojos hizo una mueca, se levantó cojio su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero un brazo la retuvo.  
Que quieres- dijo la chica sin girarse  
A donde vas?  
a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo ella con voz fria  
Draco frunció el ceño, y cerró los ojos,respirando hondo, de verdad le preocupava que ella se molestarà con el.  
Ademàs, de lo que menos tenia ganas ahora de que Hermione se pusiera de malas con él.  
Estas enfadada?- pregunto con voz timida  
Pero ella no lo escuchó, pues ya habia cerrado la puerta tiempo antes de que el formularà su pregunta, y ya se dirigia hacia el despacho del director.  
mierda! para cuando me atrevo a preguntar algo ella no me escucha!- refunfuño el chico

Profesor de verdad que no puede hacer nada?  
Lo lamento Hermione, no sabemos como ha ocurrido el incidente de su habitación y no podemos devolverle su antigua habitación en la torre de Griffindor  
entonces? donde voy a dormir? a estudiar? a hacer mi vida intima? donde..  
tranquila señorita granger- la interrumpió el director- ya tiene nueva habitación hasta que le encontremos la solucion a su problema  
de verdad?- dijo la chica ilusionada- cual?  
La del señor Malfoy.

La chica habia gritado y protestado, pero de nada habia servido, y ahi estava guardando sus cosas y su ropa en uno de los armarios de la amplia habitación de Draco,  
mientràs que este la observava antentamente sentado en un sillón.

Es tarde granger, deja todo eso, ya lo recogeràs mañana  
Hermione miró el reloj que marcava las 11.00 de la noche y todo el monton de ropa que le quedava por guardar.  
tienes razón, mejor mañana sigo- cojió su pijama, fue al lababo y cuando salió se encontró a el chico dentro de la cama ya.  
mm, malfoy, tengo una pregunta  
dime  
donde voy a dormir?  
jà, es obvio, en la cama no? aunque si tu quieres dormir en la moqueta..  
vete a la mierda, esque solo veo la tuya  
ves bien, porque solo hay una cama  
YO NO VOY A DORMIR EN LA MISMA CAMA CONTIGO  
pues bueno, ahi tienes la moqueta, la sucia y aspera moqueta, que durmais bien- dijo el chico mientras se dava la vuelta,  
tapandose hasta arriba, mirando hacia el lado contrario donde estava ella.

Ella suspiro resignada y se metió en la cama, a una distancia prudencial del chico, mirando hacia el lado contrario de él  
notó como el se dava la vuelta, para ahora mirar hacia donde estava su espalda, notó su calido aliento y como sus palabras le susurravan:  
tengo que anunciarte algo granger, yo duermo desnudo, espero que eso no sea demasiada tentación para ti.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- chilló la chica empujandoló y este calló enrollado en la sabana fuera de la cama.  
Pero tu estas loca?- le dijo confundido desde el suelo  
ponte algo ahora mismo!  
yo duermo desnudo si quiero! es mi habitación!  
mientras yo duerma aqui tu no vas a dormir desnudo!  
no te voy a violar granger- dijo entre dientes el chico entrecerrando los ojos

dios me libre- contestó ella amargamente

El chico entro a regañadientes al lababo con la sabana pegada al cuerpo, y salió de el con unos boxers a modo de pijama, pero dejando ver su bien formado torso.  
Contenta?- dijo molesto mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama.  
ella ansintío nerviosa y colorada aún, el chico sonrío.  
Buenas noches granger- dijo mirando hacia el lado izquierdo.  
Buenas noches Malfoy- dijo ella mirando hacia el derecho.

**Fin del Capitulo!**


	14. He Dicho Que Te Vayas

**CAPITULO 14. HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS**

_quiero? no quiero. quiero? no quiero. quiero? no quiero. quiero? no quiero. quiero?_

_  
_La chica despertó, bostezando mientras arrugava su respingona y pequeña nariz, estiro los brazos y todo su cuerpo, desperezandose,

se jiró y vio a Malfoy durmiendo placidamente, con los rubios cabellos cayendoles traviesos por la frente.  
Sonrío, parecia tan inocente mientras dormia, eso se dava a que no se veian sus grises iris, que casi siempre brillavan de maldad

sacudió la cabeza, intentando así alejar de ella esos pensamientos, se puso en pie cojio su ropa y fue al lababo a canviarse.  
Cuando salio y cerró la puerta, el muchacho ya no estava en la cama, ella extrañada, lo buscó con la vista por todos los rincones de la habitación, pero nada  
malfoy?- pregunto la chica al aire  
no hubo respuesta.

Ella comenzó a inquietarse, cruzo sus brazos y los colocó bajo su pecho, mostrando su enfado.  
Dejate de juegos estupidos Malfoy porque no est.. -  
Pero no pudo acabar la frase puesto que unos fuertes y palidos brazos la habian abrazado por la cintura abrazandola contra un cuerpo duro, fuerte y musculado,

una fragancia que bien conocia la envolvio, y una fria voz susurró en su oido:  
Porque Granger? a mi me gusta jugar.. - dijo el chico con una voz que se parecia bastante al ronroneo de un gato, mientras mordía el lobulo derecho de la chica  
Esta se estremeció y se separó bruscamente del chico, casi de un salto, alejandosé de el a una distancia prudencial de 2 o 3 m  
dejame decirte, que ese es tu prroprroblema Malfoy, que te gusta demasiado jugar- decia la chica nerviosa, mientràs se alisava continuamente la falda sin motivo

El chico contemplava el gesto de la muchacha, siempre hacia eso cuando estava nerviosa, como alguien podia ser tan inocente?

Y a ti no te gusta jugar herrmione?- dijo con voz suave mientras se acervaca a ella sonriendo  
Pero que bicho le ha picado hoy a este? porque se esta comportando así conmigo?- pensava la chica mientras retrocedia nerviosa hacia atras hasta chocar con la pared  
miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que distraer la atención del chico, pero solo encontró un jarron lleno de agua en la mesa, aun así lo cojio  
Agua?- sonrío mientras le mostrava la jarra, invitandolo a beber un vaso de agua, como si fuese la cosa màs normal del mundo hacerlo en ese momento  
nerviosa?  
tendria que estarlo?- dijo mientras disimulava clavando la vista en un punto fijo de la jarra  
El muchacho alzo una ceja, y curvó una sonrisa mientras mostrava parte de su perfecta dentadura  
pues creo, que tendrias que estarlo  
porqué?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño  
bueno.. estamos tuu- decia mientras se acercava- yoo- dava otro paso- solos- se inclinava hacia ella- en una habitación..  
Y fue a acercarse màs a la boca de la chica peeero..  
tu, yo y la jarra!!- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa mientras ponia enmedio de su cara y la de él la jarra, haciendo que el chico casi se chocarà con esta  
El se alejó mirandola extrañado y confuso, aquella chica estava loca  
sisi, tu yo y la jarra, como no- refunfuño  
Ella suspiró aliviada, habia estado cerca, habia tomado una decisión, no iva a caer ante Malfoy, sus sentimientos no habia canviado  
pero ella no queria ser una màs, un nombre tachado en su lista, ella no queria nada de eso, así que decidió seguir como siempre habian estado  
peleandose, así, con el tiempo, gracias a los insultos que el le proporcionava dia a dia, se desilusionaria, se desengañaria, y lo olvidaria.

Pero el problema estava en que ultimamente, el chico no la insultava, se comportava de una manera rara con ella, una manera casi.. sugerente.

Miró su reloj, faltavan 40 minutos para las clases, pero eso el no lo sabia..  
Ui! pero que tarde és! no puedo permitirme llegar tarde a clase de Mcgonagall y..  
quedan 40 minutos granger - dijo el chico entrecerrando sus ojos  
Mierda, es cierto eso de que se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo..- se maldeció la chica  
Así? pues en mi reloj no pone esa hora- dijo sonriendo falsamente, intentando arreglar el error

pero solo empeoró las cosas.

En un parpadeo el chico ya estava rozando su cuerpo con el de ella, la agarró con la muñeca, levanto un poco la manga de la camiseta y miro el reloj  
así? pues creo que tu reloj va muy bien- siseó el chico sonriendo de una manera que la chica penso que tendria que estar prohibida

si? pues no sé, me habre equivocado- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado- bueno, voy a cojer mis cosas que Harry y Ron me estaran esperando..  
pero el no la dejó moverse, ni tan solo un centimetro.

Ella levantó repentinamente su vista, y la fijó en los ojos grises de el, que por primera vez para ella, relucian, pero no de maldad, si no de deseo.

Deseo? malfoy siente alguna cosa màs por mi que no sea asco? esto es un sueño, no! rectifico, una pesadilla..

El chico apolló una mano en la pared, y se acercó a la boca de hermione; sus labios, rojos por la exitación del momento estavan a punto de tocarse  
ella nerviosa cerrava sus manos con fuerza, y mirava con los ojos entrecerrados, como cuando esperas algun golpe, como el rostro del chico  
el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, muy seguro de si mismo, acercava su boca a la de ella.  
No,no,no así no- pensó ella y cerro fuertemente los ojos y en un movimiento de muñeca, vertio toda el agua de la jarra enzima del muchacho.

El abrió los ojos lentamente, con una calma que amenazava tormenta, pero antes que dijiera o hiciera nada, la chica ya habia cojido su mochila  
y habia salido corriendo de la habitación, camino del Gran Comedor, donde seguramente Harry y Ron la estarian esperando.

Se limpió el agua de la cara y con un leve movimiento de varita, volvió a estar completamente seco, como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado,  
aquella chica estava loca, realmente loca, pero una locura que enganchava, una **dulce locura.**

**fin del capitulo!**


	15. Fuimos Mas De Lo Que Parece

**CAPITULO 15. FUIMOS MÀS DE LO QUE PARECE**

_Y esperar a que un golpe de suerte nos empuje a volvernos a cruzar.._

Hermione llegó muy alborotada al gran comedor, donde efectivamente Harry y sorprendentemente Ron la esperavan

la chica se sento enfrente de los dos chicos extrañada, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a harry como pidiendole que le explicarà la presencia del pelirrojo

pero ya contestó el mismo por Harry:

No voy a automarginarme ni a dejar de ir con Harry solo porque tu estes aquí, aprendí a pasar de las zorritas cuando iva con Lavander, recuerdas?  
hermione abrio desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, y la ilusión de pensar que aquello podia significar la reconciliación con su " amigo " dejo paso  
a la decepción que causo haber escuchado aquello.

Draco, que desde su mesa observava todo con detalle, vio como la chica recojia sus cosas, y sin haber probado bocado salio con paso rapido y la cabeza gacha

del gran comedor. También vio a Potter riñendo al adefesio por haberle dicho aquello, el estupido de potter, si el hubiera estado en su lugar ya le habria partido la boca a la comadreja, el no habria permitido que le dijiese eso a Hermione.

Un momento, como que el no habria permitido que le dijiese eso? pero si el le decia cosas peores? estava sacando las cosas de quizio..

Draco, Draco, DESPIERTA!- decia pansy pasandole la mano por la cara intento sacar al chico de sus pensamientos  
eh si? que decias?- contestó el chico integrandose de nuevo en la conversación, olvidando por completo a hermione

Ron te pasaste..

como que me pase? es una zorra y punto! OUCH!- gritó el pelirrojo por la patada que harry le acaba de dar, haciendo que medio comedor se girase a mirarlo

Ron Weasley, es tu amiga! y no sé porque estas empeñado en que es una zorra.. hermione no es así  
quieres que te diga porque?- dijo el chico acercandose a el, y hablando en tono confidente

dime- dijo harry, imitandolo y acercandose

me engaño con Malfoy!- dijo subiendo demasiado los decibelios de su voz, pues casi deja sordo a su amigo

QUE QUE?  
estas sordo, que..  
nono, no lo repitas, que capaz eres de petarme el timpano- lo interrumpio el chico tapandose los oidos

baj!- se molesto el pelirrojo  
es broma es broma- rio su amigo al ver la cara de enfado del chico- pero como puedes pensar semejante estupidez? nuestra hermione con malfoy?

antes preferiria hacerse monja ron!  
No lo creas harry, no lo creas- y empezó a relatarle lo que vio en la biblioteca

Harry comenzó a atar cabos, pero se hizo el desentendido, ya aclararia ciertos asuntos màs tarde en privado con ella.

Hermione salia del lababo con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando ( vease como la escena de la primera pelicula, que sale del lababo antes de ver al trol )

dejo caer su mochila y apolló sus manos en la pica de lavar las manos, balanceandose hacia delante y mirandose en el espejo.

Le dolia que ron pensase aquello de ella, pero màs le dolia que no fuera tan desencaminado.. claro que no lo habia engañado, pero que sentia cosas por Malfoy..

eso era arena de otro costal, pero era tan cierto como que sus padres eran dentistas.

Porque las cosas se complicavan tanto? no habria sido màs normal y coherente que pasasen aquel ultimo año de hogwarts odiandose como los 6 anteriores?  
habrian acabado el curso sin màs incidentes que alguna pelea fuerte que otra, cada uno haria su vida, y con suerte no se volverian a ver nunca màs.

Pero no, justamente ese año tenia que ponerse ñoña y empezar a sentir cosas por Malfoy, la mala suerte se habia enamorado de ella, porque no dejava de acecharla.

**La mala suerte siempre la ves, y te cansas de culparla de las cosas malas, opacando a la buena suerte, que aunque no la veamos**

**siempre esta ahi, esperando a que sepamos usarla.**

**Fin del cap!**


	16. Sentimientos

**CAPITULO 16. SENTIMIENTOS.**

_En que momento se enciende la chispa? En que momento se empieza a sentir? En que momento se empieza a querer?_

Se limpió los lagrimas que bañavan sus ojos, se echo agua en la cara, respiro hondo, serenandose, recojió sus cosas y se dirigió a su torre,  
cuando llegó a la puerta el temor de que Malfoy estuviera dentro la invadió, pero para su alivio no habia rastro del chico.  
Se acomodó en el sofa, cojió un libro y se dispuso a leer, pero unos leves toques en la puerta le interrumpieron,  
el corazón se le subio a la garganta pensando que podia ser Malfoy, pero enseguida volvió a su anterior posición, pues si fuera Malfoy no habria picado  
habria entrado directamente diciendo al contraseña y con ese porte elegante y autosuficiente que él tenia.  
Si?- gritó hermione aun desde el sofà  
soy yo hermione, Harry, podemos hablar?  
hermione se levantó de un bote del sofa, màs relajada  
claro harry pasa!- dijo abriendole la puerta a su amigo con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvío.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofa donde antes hermione estava sentada y se mantuvieron un rato en silencio a la espera de que el otro comenzara a hablar  
hermione mirava inquisidoramente a su amigo, asi que decidio romper el hielo.

querias algo harry?- dijo la chica significativamente  
el chico desperto de sus cavilaciones y contestó nervioso: eh? eh si si.. veràs hermione, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que me dijo ron..  
El rostro de la chica se ensombreció, ron.. nunca se imagino que escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo le haria tanto daño  
no quiero hablar de eso- dijo la chica apretandose a su parte del sofa y apartandose un poco de Harry  
Hermione, que te traes con Malfoy?  
La joven ante esta pregunta casi se cae del sofà, a que venia eso? porque todos tenian que recordarle que Malfoy existia?

que?- dijo recalcando cada letra con cara de incredulidad  
he estado hablando con ron y..  
La cara de la chica pasó de incredulidad a fastidio, ron, siempre con sus paranoias tan cercanas a la realidad!  
harry, no se que te habrà contado ron, pero esta paranoico! no tienes que creerte nada de lo que te dice

lo sé que es un exagerado y que ciertas cosas se las imagina, pero otras creo que no hermione, y lo sabes, la cabeza de ron no da para tanto  
el que? no se a que te refieres?- contestó ella haciendose la tonta y empezando a ponerse nerviosa

sabes a que me refiero, estas empezando a sentir cosas por Malfoy!

yo? porque? solo porque comparta torre con él, este pensativa aveces, porque me molesten sus comentarios y porque con solo verlo todo mi cuerpo tiemble  
de asco! -se apresuró a aclarar(entendamonos, aclarar en esta frase significa mentir, porque eso no se lo cree ni ella :D) al ver la cara de su amigo-

no significa que sienta nada por él!  
La cara de harry era todo un poema y con voz estrangulada y los ojos muy abiertos siseó:  
no estas empezando a sentir cosas por malfoy..YA LAS SIENTES!!

Hermione intento autocontrolarse y autoconvenzerse de su propia respuesta  
harry-dijo con voz tranquila y suave- no siento nada por Malfoy- e esbozó una falsa y forzada sonrisa

estas segura?- contesto dubitativo  
La chica se felicito en su fuero interno, el chico se habia tragado aquello, se sorprendia al ver como sus mentiras sonavan cada vez màs convincentes

y a la vez le horrorizava la facilidad con que cada vez las decia en mayor cantidad.

completamente segura- dijo manteniendo su mueca-sonrisa que no quito de su cara hasta que su amigo hubo salido de la sala.  
Se apolló en la puerta suspirando aliviada pero la puerta se abrio de golpe haciendole resbalar y caer al suelo de culo, quedando sentada en el suelo como una tonta

Harry?- pregunto la chica confundida

Potter?- escupió un con asco una voz que muy bien ella conocia

la chica jiro la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo habia estado evitando desde el incidente en la habitación, sabia que tarde o temprano se lo encontraria

pero no creia ni queria creer que fuese a ser tan temprano.

porque no me miras granger? te doy miedo?- pregunto el chico, y aunque su voz no denotase malicia si no curiosidad, la chica no pudo evitar contestar a la defensiva

me das asco- dijo levantandose y quitando el polvo de su uniforme

El la miro sorprendido, despues de casi se besaran, ella lo habia estado evitando, lo sabia, y se esperava cualquier contestación en aquel momento menos esa.

en verdad, habia estado esperando que de un momento a otro ella fuera corriendo y se arrojarà a sus brazos diciendole que le deseava, que le queria  
y no queria separarse de el por nada del mundo,como hacian todas las chicas, se soprendió de lo cursi e incomodo pero agradable que le podia llegar a resultar aquello  
también se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que el queria que le dijiera la castaña, y tambien se dio cuento de lo molesto que estava porque eso no pasarà  
y lo que hiciese la chica fuese ignorarlo por completo como si no existiera.

porque me has llamado potter? aparte de fea ahora eres ciega?- contesto el contraatacando, si ella iva a hacer como si nada, el no iva a ser menos

ella lo miro dolida, la estava llamando ciega? y enzima fea? idiota era ella por sufrir pensando en todo aquello cuando el no sentia nada!

no, solo pensava que eras harry que se habia dejado algo- dijo ella, restandole importancia, y girandose para subir a su habitación

pero una mano la cojio del brazo y la hizó girarse, para quedar frente a frente con draco

he escuchado bien?- dijo haciendose el inocente- que POTTER ha estado aqui?- y sonrio falsamente

Sabes que existen los bastoncillos para las orejas? no estaria de màs que te las lavases- dijo ella altanera- y si, harry a estado aqui conmigo, algun problema?

Aquello desato la furia del chico por dos razones clave, las cuales eran:

**1. despues de haber pasado del olimpicamente enzima le habla mal, pero de que va?**

**2. " Harry ha estado aqui, CONMIGO " , definitivamente, lo queria matar de un ataque de rabia**

La cara del joven empezó a adquirir tonos rojizos conforme su furia iva aumentando

malfoy estas bien? tu ultima neurona ha muerto y te has olvidado de respirar? te estas poniendo morado- contestó la chica como si hablase de algo evidente

y como era de esperar, el exploto.

**QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS CON POTTER? NO TE DAS CUENTA DE AQUI NO VIVES SOLO TU?!**

**ADEMÀS, SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACIAS CON ESE AQUI? AQUI NO PUEDE ENTRAR NINGUNO DE LOS IDIOTAS DE TUS AMIGUITOS!**

**Y MENOS PARA HACER MANITAS CONTIGO GRANGER! ME HAS ENTENDIDO?**

Hermione lo mirava impactada mientras el chico se iva desinchando lentamente, pues ya habia soltado todo lo que pensava y le carcomia

conforme vio que la sonrisa de la chica creció el se fue dando cuenta de que habia metido la pata.

ENZIMA TE RIES DE MI? DE QUE TANTO SONRIES!- dijo el fuera de sus casillas

esque.. estas realmente gracioso cuando te pones celoso- sonrio la chica

El se sintió como si un balde agua fria callera enzima suyo, celos? él? porque potter hubiera estado alli con ella a solas, haciendo dios sabe que?  
no, solamente que era posesivo cuando algo se le metia entre ceja y ceja, pero celos no eran, **no podian **serlo.

celos? jajajaja màs quisieras- dijo el y con paso elegante se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió y antes de entrar, dirigió una ultima mirada a la chica.

Ella sonrió, Draco Malfoy celoso! quan posesivo podia llegar a ser..  
pero su sonrisa comenzo a borrase conforme se fue dando cuenta de que en la realidad, su realidad, que el estuviera celoso no significava nada bueno..

**fin del capitulo!**


	17. Sentirse Debil

**CAPITULO 17. SENTIRSE DEBIL.**

_Como dejar de llorar, si el unico que puede hacer que pares de hacerlo, es el que te hace llorar?._

La chica se levantó de buen humor aquel dia, no habia podido evitar parar de pensar en su " discusión " de ayer con Malfoy

era malo si, pues aquello le impedia enfriar el asunto, olvidar todo aquello que aun no sabia que era pero sentia por él, sin pausa pero sin prisa, sin interrumpciones  
pero no podia evitar ponerse de buen humor al ver como el chico se ponia celoso porque ella hubiera estado allí sola con Harry.

Se sento en su cama y abrió una pequeña libreta que usava como diario, pero màs que un diario para ella era un sitio donde tomar apuntes  
cosas importantes sobre su simple vida, y aquello merecia un huequito en su libreta verde.

Ojeo algunos fragmentos que habia escrito hacia tiempo, casi todos eran de sus peleas con Malfoy, nunca se las contava a sus amigos, por lo que escribiendo lo que pensava y sentia, se desahogava. Abrio el cuaderno y empezó a leer:

_"Ouch! - se quejó la muchacha mientras se sobava el lugar de la cabeza donde una piedra habia impactado,_

_miro hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde las piedras caian, pero no vio nada._

_No le dio un importancia y seguió leyendo, PLAF! otra piedra cayo, pero esta vez en el libro, haciendole dar un saltito._

_Se giró para ahora si ver de donde caían las piedras, o màs bien, quien las tirava._

_Malfoy, te aburres? - decia la chica mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a una de las ramas, donde el chico estava sentado._

_Es evidente, si no no estaria aqui perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia._

_Yo tengo una idea para tí Malfoy, con todo el dinero del que alardeas tener, porque no te compras un bosque y te pierdes?_

_Bah, para eso ya tengo aqui el Bosque prohibido, y la que se podría perder eres tu no yo granger_

_Después de ti - siseó la chica mientras pasava de pagina el libro y se volvía a enfrascar en la lectura ignorando al rubio."_

**La primera pelea con Malfoy del curso, y ya he estado a punto de morir por culpa de su estupidez!**

**esque a quien se le ocurre adentrarse en el bosque prohibido? solo en el puede caber tanto orgullo y ego!  
se quiere màs a el mismo que a su propia madre, que se compre un espejo y se case con su reflejo porfavor!**

Rio al leer aquella parte, la habia escrito con tanta rabia, pero màs que por el susto de casi morir a manos de un vampiro, por el hecho de que apartir de ahi

malfoy se habia echo irremediablemente pesado.

_"Sus rubios cabellos le caian despeinados por la frente, nublando algo el campo visual, dado a esto, chocó con algo, o màs bien, con alguien  
manchando a ese alguien de fango y gotas de lluvia._

_Agss - se lamentó una voz femenina  
El muchacho levanto la mirada y se encontró con hermione, limpiandose como podia las manchas de fango de su tunica  
se veia realmente molesta, y eso lo empujo a meterse con ella, para así calmarse un poco._

_Mira por donde andas granger- ella lo miró con cara de asombro  
PERO SI ERES TU EL QUE HA CHOCADO CONMIGO!_

_yo? porfavor, eres tu la que te has puesto en mi camino, mira, me has dejado todo perdido!_

_pero si eres tu el que me has manchado a mi!- decia ella llena de rabia_

**COMO PUEDE EXISTIR UN SER TAN REPUGNANTEMENTE EGOCENTRICO?**

**NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE DECIRLO, NO PUEDE CABER TANTA SUPERFICIALIDAD EN UNA PERSONA!**

Aquella pelea ya mostrava el canvio que habia surgido en su " relacion ODIO A MUERTE " sus peleas no eran tan superficiales

no eran tanto por los tipicos temas: griffindor-slytherin; sangre limpia-sangre sucia; serpiente-león.

Aquellas peleas era sobre cosas màs intimas.. sobre sentimientos encontrados, frustraciones, cosas por las que antes nunca se pelearian  
pues eran demasiado intimas para sacar a relucirlas delante de su enemigo, pero ahora, todo habia canviado.  
Paso paginas sin leer lo que habia anotado,cansada de recordar momentos malos, cojio una pluma y un tintero, se apolló la libreta en el regazo y empezó a escribir:

_" Aqui va otra anecdota, por muy increible que suene, Draco Malfoy esta celoso! y lo màs asombroso, por mi!_

_se que no tendria que alegrarme pero.. esque.. no puedo olvidar mis sentimientos de un dia para otro y.. esque es tan mono cuando esta celoso! "_

La chica cerro y guardo el tintero y la pluma, contempló lo que habia escrito y se ruborizó, que cursi sonava!

arranco la hoja enfadada y con un movimiento de varita la hizo arder, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la rabia.

TOC TOC- picaron a la puerta, la chica se sobresalto dejando caer la libreta al suelo, y algunas lagrimas con ella.

Sí?- dijo limpiandose rapidamente las lagrimas que habian caido

GRANGER TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO- gritó la fria y aterciopelado voz de Malfoy desde el otro lado de la puerta

algo se contrajo dentro de de ella, e ignorando al rubio su vista se fijó en la libreta manchada por algunas lagrimas que estava en el suelo abierta  
HE DICHO QUE SALGAS YA!- empezó a impacientarse el chico

se agachó y cojio la libreta y empezó a romper todas las ojas en trozitos pequeños con rabia y con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer para siempre

malfoy no la iva a hacer sentir debil màs, nunca màs.

NO ME HAGAS REPE..- comenzó a decir malfoy ya impaciente pero la chica lo interrumpio

QUE SI, QUE YA VOY MALFOY! NO SEAS PESADO- gritó de mala manera limpiandose las lagrimas.

Y la nueva hermione caminó hacia la puerta, decidida y convenzida de que nunca màs volveria a sentirse debil por culpa de él.

Cuanto se equivocava..

**Fin del capitulo!**


	18. Atracción

**CAPITULO 18. ATRACCIÓN.**

_Vagas, intraquilo y solitario, como sueles ser aveces, juegas conmigo y la esperanza de tenerte en mi creze._

Hermione abrió la puerta, y vio al chico que la mirava intensamente mientras que ella le dirigia una fria mirada, que podria ser propia de un Malfoy

estuvieron un rato evaluandose con la mirada, hasta que hermione decidio romper aquel incomodo silencio y asi empezar con su nuevo yo.

para que me querias con tanta insistencia malfoy?- dijo alzando la ceja intetando parecer indiferente, pero ese gesto al chico se le antojo sexy.

esque moria por verte granger- ironizó el, con esa sonrisa que tanto odiava hermione, pues conseguia embobarla

hermione soltó un bufido y se dispuso a volver entrar a su cuarto pero el rubio le cerro la puerta conforme ella se dispuso a abrirla

ella se jiro lentamente, con aparante calma, pero ambos sabian que estava echa una furia,

de que coño vas malfoy?- sonrio la chica

yo?- dijo el chico mirandose de arriba abajo- yo no voy de coño, màs bien, voy de coño en coño- sonrió el chico- pero si quieres voy del tuyo- dijo ensanchando màs su sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

Hermione enrojeció de la rabia por la frase estupida que acabava de decir el chico  
y el le dedico esa sonrisa que la sacava de sus casillas

imbecil! penso para sus adentros, pues habia conseguido que se ruborizara y esta vez no de la rabia

sacudio su cabeza y enfrió, la nueva hermione no se ponia roja por cualquier comentario

eres màs fantasma que casper- dijo la chica resoplando un rizo que le habia caido en la frente, nublando un poco su campo visual

Casper? que es eso? una enfermedad?- dijo el chico confundido

Ella lo miró y hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo, " olvidalo ". Le preguntaria que queria y se iria de una vez por todas de allí, le incomodava su presencia.

me vas a decir de una vez por todas que quieres Malfoy?

hablar contigo- sonrio el chico

muy bien, ya lo estas haciendo, ya me puedo ir, adios- dijo ella adelantando un pie para empezar a andar pero el puso el pie correspondiente delante de el de ella, barrandole el paso, haciendola que se pararà y lo mirara.

nono-siseó el chico- tengo que decirte algo importante

NO ME DIGAS QUE POR FIN HAS DECIDIDO SALIR DEL ARMARIO!- dijo la chica dando brinquitos de fingida felicidad, _Como me diga que si me muero!- pensó._

El slytherin se alejo molesto y asqueado

yo salir del amario? por supuesto que no granger! que te has pensado! a mi me gustan las chicas!- dijo rapidamente el chico, con un poco de rubor en sus palidas mejillas

claro claro- afirmo la chica como si ablase del tiempo. _Menos mal- suspiró aliviada._

El slytherin se la quedo mirando dubitativo, y de un momento a otro esbozo una amplia y radiante sonrisa, que deslumbró a la chica

pues te lo tendré que demostrar- dijo encongiendose de hombros y mordiendose el labio, acortó rapidamente la distancia que quedava entre el y la chica

acercandola a el con un brazo, y con el otro la cojio de la cara y le estampó un beso cargando de pasión.

_A la mierda ser fria, a la mierda ron, a la mierda la nueva hermione y a la mierda todo!- _pensó la chica cuando los labios del muchacho tocaron los suyos y la hizieron sentir una corriente electrica que le recorrio toda la espalda, mientras notava la pasion que desbordavan los movimientos de los labios del chico.

Se estremecia ante mero contacto, no le habia dado tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera lo habia visto venir, muchas veces habia imaginado aquello

y habia supuesto que lo alejaria, que le pegaria, y que le gritaria hasta artarse, pero por el contraria, se encontrava con las manos en el cuello de el, revolviendole el pelo y contestandole al beso con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron por el echo de que les faltava el oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos.

El chico estava sonriente, mientras la mirava con picardia, mientràs ella que tenia el ceño fruncido, quitava rapidamente los brazos del cuello del chico, y los dejava caer, reprendiendose por el desliz pasional que habia tenido. Y sin màs el le dio un breve pico, y dando media vuelta, se marchó de alli sin un gesto o palabra màs.

Creo que eso te lo demuestra todo- fanfarroneó el chico mientràs desaparecia.

La chica que aun no salia de su asombro, se dirigió tambien a su Sala Común sin saber que hacer o decir, mientras entrava por el hueco del retraro, se tocava los labios con las manos y murmurava, _Me besó.. Me besó.._

Mientràs en la sala comun de slytherin, dos personas tenian una acalorada discusión.

Ai malfoy malfoy, vamos empeorando eh- decia con malicia Spencer

explicate- gruñó el chico, molesto por la actitud de su compañero de casa

tus armas de seducción pierden efecto- dijo con una ancha sonrisa

perdona? yo puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, y en el momento en que yo quiera- dijo con arrogancia draco

si, menos a granger- respondió el con astucia

Granger.. y el chico sonrió recordando el beso que le habia dado a la chica esa misma tarde, dejandola sin palabras

Creo que te equivocas Spencer..- sonrió

Así? si tan seguro estas, 50 galeones a que no te tiras a la ratona en 10 dias!- sonrió el chico, saboreando ya la victoria

Hecho- contestó el rubio con el semblante tan frio que podria cortar como el mismo hielo.

**Y la arrogancia y el orgullo herido opacava toda su mente, sin saber el daño que iva a causar en la chica que pronto lo seria todo para él.**

**fin del cap!**


	19. Como Conquistar a Hermione Granger en

**CAPITULO 19. COMO CONQUISTAR A HERMIONE GRANGER EN 10 DIAS..**

_Te regalo mi norte y mi horizonte, te regalo mi honra y mi desonra, mi filosofia, mis historias, mi memoria._

10 dias, diez dias habian conseguido canviar radicalmente el curso de la vida de Hermione,

el primer dia, habia recibido un ramo de rosas rojas a la hora del desayuno, con un aire mentolado que no necesitavan etiqueta para saber de quien eran.

el segundo habia chocado misteriosamente con él y apunto de caer estuvo, si no hubiera sido porque el chico la hubiese atraido posesivamente contra su cuerpo  
impidiendole la caida, y haciendo suspirar a todo el sector femenino. Y así habian pasado los diez dias, llenos de inumerables sorpresas para la griffindor  
que derretian y ablandavan poco a poco su corazón, queriendo cada dia màs al chico.

Draco por su parte, habia demostrado una vez màs su elegancia y experiencia con las mujeres, encandilando por completo a la chica

pero lo que nadie sabia, ni siquiera Spencer, con quien habia echo la apuesta, esque el, en esos 10 dias, habia empezado a sentir cosas por la chica

según el, se habia encaprichado de la granger, pero no era nada màs lejos de que los sentimientos que ya antes habia en el hacia la chica empezavan a emergir

pero el se autoconvenzia cada uno de esos 10 dias, que era parte de la apuesta, que el verdaderamente no sentia nada por Hermione, cosa que se advertia a km  
que pena que se daria cuenta de que no era así el ultimo dia..

**DIA 10.**

Hermione iva tarareando una canción alegremente por los pasillos de hogwarts, nunca pensó que se sentiria tan bien gracias a cierta persona

_Esta historia que te cuento es como un grito, una voz desesperada que grita pidiendo auxilio_

_auxilio por no ver nada que me llene en el camino, auxilio por ver que hay mucha falta de cariño_

Sin darse cuenta de que un rubio la observava apollado en la pared, desde una columna, no muy alejada al lugar donde la chica se encontrava

pero si alejandolo del campo visual de ella.

_Me paro y me pregunto porque no vives, rodeado de màs verdad?_

_y buscando el equilibrio, que me lleno de valor y que te quite del suicidio  
de tener que depender para sentirte màs querido!_

_Usando menos el coco, y un poquito màs la piel  
que aqui somos lo que somos, y si no lo quieres ver  
eres tonto, si no te gustas esque no estas vivo_

_eres tonto, y eso es algo que nacio contigo_

_y mañana al despertar saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada!_

_eres tonto! salir a la calle sin la tonteria, sacando de dentro entera tu vida, entera tu vidaa.._

Al chico aquel trozo le sono tan Griffyndor que decidió acabar con la escenita de canto, se acercó a la chica y le susurró por detràs en el oido  
Soy tonto?

Ella se giró sobresaltada, y vio al muchacho que lo mirava haciendo pucheros, y no pudo evitar carcajearse de la cara del chico

Que te pasa? ahora también te ries de mi?- dijo el chico fingiendo estar molesto

jajaj, no tonto, sabes que no- dijo la chica poniendose de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero el chico jiro la cara, dandole asi un beso en la boca.

**Asi habian estado durante esos 10 dias, queriendose a su manera a escondidas, robandose besos en alguna parte de algún oscuro pasillo**

**porque aunque las insinuaciones o demostraciones afectuosas de draco fuesen la mayoria publicas, lo que verdaderamente sentian solo lo manifestavan cuando estavan los dos solos.**

El chico casi se habia olvidado de que aquello era una apuesta, se sentia tan bien al lado de la chica, pero lamentablemente, el no era su novio, ni su enamorado

ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera sentia nada por ella, se intentava autoconvenzer.

_LA APUESTA, RECUERDAS?- _se recriminó el chico, y prosiguió con su plan.

comenzó a dar pequeños besitos y mordiscos en el cuello de la chica, y con mano a acariciar la espalda de esta, parilazandola por completo

_Oh dios mio, y ahora que hago? como le digo que yo no..?- _pensava nerviosa la chica

_Es facil, te apartas y listo- _contestó una voz en su cabeza, que ella supuso que era su conciencia

_si claro, para ti es muy facil decirlo, a ti no te esta dejando casi en la luna de lo bien que te hace sentir- _contestó la chica mentalmente, haciendo un mohín

provocando que el chico abandonase su labor y la mirase con el ceño fruncido.

Que pasa? esque no quieres?- dijo el chico sin demostrar nada en esa fria voz que le caracterizava, aunque por dentro el temor lo inundava

eh yo.. esto..pues la verdad.. no- dijo por fin la chica, suspirando.

Y los temores del chico se hizieron realidad, ahi estava ella rechazandolo, la primera chica que lo rechavaza, y ahi estava, tan pancha

no sabia lo que se perdia, o no!

_A UN MALFOY NADIE LO DEJA ASÍ!-_ pensó draco

_a si? entonces a que esperas? podrias empezar por canviar esa cara de estupido que tienes puesta_- contestó su conciencia

_bah! calla!-_ contesto de mal humor a su conciencia.

Aunque realmente el pensava igual, porque no contestava nada hiriente con lo que atacar y defender su ego?

porque simplemente se quedava allí parado, como un idiota? seguro que ella estaria pensando que era retrasadito o alguna cosa así, tenia que decir algo pero ya..

Bueno esto pues.. tranquila.. no pasa nada- dijo con voz molesta y se marchó de allí dejando a una hermione confundida

_Eres un completo idiota Draco Malfoy, donde queda tu orgullo? bueno esto pues..tranquila.. no pasa nada? eres patetico!- _se recriminó el chico.

entro maldiciendo en su sala común y se dejo caer en un sillon frente a la chimenea, cuando escuchó la siseante voz de Spencer.

Que Draco? de malas pulgas? creo que me debes 50 galeones amigo mio

_Bien, lo ultimo que me faltava, el estupido de Spencer, relajación, 1,2,3,4..- _intentaba calmarse para no levantarse y empezar a romper cosas_._

el chico se jiró para ver la amplia sonrisa que lucia su compañero de casa, como demonios se habia enterado de que lo habia rechazado?

Lo atravesó con la mirada friamente, y el chico solo hizo que ampliar su sonrisa, pues sabia que habia dado en el clabo

ui, veo que hoy no estamos de muy buen humor, te han dado calabazas ultimamente?- dijo el chico como si hablase del tiempo

_5,6,7,8..- _seguia intentando inutilmente el chico calmar su furia_._

esto va a causar estragos en tu apellido Malfoy..- comentó spencer aun con la sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

_A la mierda los numeritos, a la mierda calmarse, este se entera!- _se gritó el chico en su fuero interno, y se levantó caminando hacia Spencer.

Y tu porque insinuas que me han dado calabazas? tu no sabes nada Spencer, no sabes lo que he echo vibrar a granger esta tarde- mintió el chico descaradamente

aunque con una seguridad tan grande, que si hubiera dicho que habia visto un Ovni, hasta el mismisimo Snape le creeria.

pero solo hizo que la sonrisa de su compañero creciera, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriese la espalda de Draco, aunque no se notase.

Ai ai Draco, tendrias que vigilar màs a quien tienes por " compañeros ", Crabbe y Goyle son demasiado influenciables, y he de decir que se conforman con poco-

dijo el chico, tocandose suavemente la barbilla como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo.

_Mierda, como no lo habia pensando? ese par de gorilas.. no piensan con otra cosa que no sea el estomago, oh pero ya veràn..-_ dijo el chico y un frio destello lleno de malicia brillo en sus ojos grises, haciendo que el chico canviase su pose tranquila a una màs seriosa.

Quiero mis 50 galeones Malfoy

Los tendràs, soy un hombre de palabra- dijo el chico, y sin màs, se metio en su habitación, lleno de sentimientos contrariados, sin saber que hacer respecto a hermione.

**Fin del cap.**


	20. Y Despues Perderla en 5 Minutos!

**CAPITULO 20. ..Y DESPUES PERDERLA EN 5 MINUTOS!**

_Cada dos minutos, pierdo la razón, me abandona la ilusión, me tropiezo y me caigo.._

Draco se desperto de mal humor, no habia dormido mucho aquella noche por estar pensando en ella

no podia dejar de sentirse mal por el daño que sabia que pronto le causaria, pero bueno, el acepto la apuesta no?

el sabia lo que conllevava con ello, hacer sufrir a la sangre sucia, y eso no le molestava en absoluto, no?..

A él que màs le dava tener que romper su extraña relación con granger, si para el no significava nada

nada màs un simple pacto que habia echo por orgullo y tontamente habia perdido, pero no importava

ya se habia encargado de castigar a Crabbe y a Goyle, y no creia que la chica lo fuera contando, porque ella saldria mucho peor parada que el en ese terreno

así que, "su trasero estava a cubierto". Entonces.. porque no dejava de sentirse mal?

sentia pena, extrañeza, miedo.. miedo al olvido, y echava de menos, si.. como podia echar de menos algo que nunca habia sentido?

Ai fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de su error, claro que habia sentido cosas.. muchas.. y todas por ella.

le habia costado darse cuenta cuestión de momentos, desde el momento en que se entero de que habia cortado con Weasley

le atraia su caracter y fuerte personalidad, siempre le habian gustado las chicas con personalidad, pero no lo habia atribuido a algo màs

simplemente lo habia dejado en una atracción momentanea debido a la revolución de las hormonos y los aumentos inestables de testosterona.

Cuanto se equivocava.. le habia echo falta una estupida apuesta para darse cuenta de que lo que el sentia por granger era algo màs que quimica o pura atracción

empezó a entender el porque de sus celos infundados por Potter y la comedreja, empezo a entender porque ultimamente ya no se sentia bien cuando se metia con ella

empezó a entender muchas cosas, y cada una le aterrorizava màs que la ultima, estava perdido, como podia haber sido tan débil? se habia enamorado de ella..

tan cerca la habia tenido siempre.. y nunca habia sido capaz de verla con otros ojos que no fueran los de un niño malcriado que odia a todo lo que no tenga sangre limpia.

Y ahora, el ultimo y posiblemente unico año que podria estar cerca de ella, pues lo màs seguro esque despues de aquel curso no la volviera a ver nunca màs

empezava a sentir cosas por ella, ahora que sabia que, cuando Hermione se enterase de toda la verdad, cosa que no dudava que haria, no querria verlo nunca màs.

En otra parte del castillo, ron escuchava música en su pequeño mp4, regalo (de Hermione) de las anteriores navidades, al principio no habia entendido muy bien como iva aquel artefacto, pero con el tiempo habia aprendido a usarlo, y ya no se despegava de él para nada, le parecia muy útil.

Apollado contra la dura y fria pared de un pasillo, recordava todo lo que habia pasado con la persona que le habia echo aquel regalo, recordó cuando la vio por primera vez  
en el compartimento del tren, recordó como se habia enfadado cuando ella simplemente le dijo: " tienes manchada la nariz sabes? justo aqui "  
Sonrió mientras recordava como habia sido su primer beso con la chica, recordó todo, y se sintió tonto por haberlo mandado todo al garete sin saber porqué.

Oh Weasley, desahogando tus penas?- siseó una fria pero aguda voz

el chico levantó la vista y la cabeza, para ver mejor al dueño de esas palabras y se encontro con el torneado cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson, que lo mirava desde arriba

con una soberbia inclusive excesiva para ella.

Se limitó a mirarlo unos instantes màs, y giró la cara hacia otro lado y siguió escuchando música, ignorando a la chica por completo, que hizo un mohin al verse ignorada

el muchacho rio mentalmente, que caprichosa podia llegar a ser.

que es eso pecoso?- dijo la chica, acachandose, quedando cara a cara con el chico, y señalando el artefacto muggle

es un mp4- respondió el chico por primera vez

un mp qué?- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido

sirve para escuchar música, me lo regalo hermione..- aclaró el pelirrojo

Oh claro, como no tenia que ser regalo de la san..- vio como el chico se disponia a volver a ignorarla, asi que no terminó su frase e izo un gesto con la mano a modo de  
" bah, olvidalo ", y lo miro significativamente en silencio un rato.

Me dejaràs escuchar un poco o lo acapararas todo para ti?- dijo la chica incomoda con el silencio, con aires de arrogancia, pero màs bien se le notava divertida

el chico solo la miró, sonrio y le extendio un auricular, que la chica, apartandose un mechon de pelo detràs de la oreja, se colocó sonriente.

Hermione caminava por las pasillos pensativa, desde el incidente de ayer no habia visto a draco, y si estava molesto?

_aun lo dudas? pues claro que estarà molesto! no ves que lo has dejado con las ganas!-_ gritava una vocecita en su interior.

bahh! ya callate!- se dijo a si misma_._

Así que estava muy molesto Spencer?- escuchó como decia una divertida voz la chica, proviniendo del fondo del pasillo

muy molesto? estava rabioso! no esta acostumbrado a que lo rechazen desde luego..

la chica agudizó un poco el oido,_ " Serpientes.. " _se dijó_._

y crees que pagarà los 50 galeones?

claro, es un hombre de palabra, yo sabia que la granger era dura de pelar, ya le dije que no lo conseguiria

y aún asi insistio?- dijo la otra voz

ya sabes el orgullo de Malfoy, es inmenso, le dije que no seria capaz de tirarsela en 10 dias, y el acepto convenzido de que iva a ganar, pero ya ves, perdio!- tarareó la otra voz, feliz de haber ganado su apuesta, y rompiendo justo en ese mismo instante de terminar la frase, en mil trozitos el corazón de hermione.

**fin del cap!**


	21. Dimelo

**CAPITULO 21. DIMELO**

_Porque te vas y caigo en un abismo donde no hay salida. Porque te vas y se me acaba el mundo, y mi mundo eres tú._

Una chica corria por los pasillos, empujando a todo el que se encontrava por el camino, llorava sin importarle que la vieran, ya nada le importava

corria tanto como sus piernas le permitian, le dava igual que su respiración comenzarà a agitarse, no le importava notar como empezava a tener flato, su corazón ya no latia, habia muerto hacia tiempo.

_Flash back-_

_AAAAA- gritó hermione cuando llendo de camino a clase de pociones, un brazo la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia detràs de una armadura_

_Draco estas loco! nunca vuelvas ha hacer eso, me has asustado- decia una castaña con la respiración agitada aún por el sobresalto_

_vamos, no exageres- bufo el chico sonriendo_

_claro, para ti nada es peligroso ni nada te asusta -dijo ella rodando los ojos- podrian vernos draco..- murmuró ella cuando vio que el chico acercava sus labios_

_Y que? si nó, no tiene emoción- dijo el, dandole un beso, y sonriendo en la boca de la muchacha._

_Fin del Flash back-_

Tropezó y callo al suelo, saliendo así de su recuerdo, con la cara aún llena de lagrimas, se miró el brazo, donde una herida empezava a sangrar

no le importo en lo màs minimo, pues no se comparava con el dolor que sentia por dentro, así que intento levantarse, pero torpemente volvio a resbalar

y con un golpe seco calló de nuevo al suelo, no se movió ni un centimetro, y sollozando fuertemente, enterró la cara entre sus brazos, y rompio en llanto nuevamente.

Se sentia tan pequeñita y menuda, tan idiota y estupida, nunca le habian echo tanto daño, hubiera preferido mil veces que Malfoy la insultara hasta la saciedad

antes que aquello, no, no queria, queria morirse ahi mismo, no entiendia porque su corazón seguia latiendo, si estava completamente muerto e inservible.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia donde ella estava, no le importo mucho, solo espero que pasaran de largo, sabia que los profesores no pasavan mucho

por no decir nada, por aquel pasillo, por lo que era muy concurrido por parejitas de enamorados y amantes, así que solo espero que los pasos pasaran de largo,

escuchar alguna que otra risa tonta, y poder seguir con su pena. Pero los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de ella y ni siquiera escuchó alguna risita estupida.

levantó un poco la cabeza y sollozando, con una mano se limpio las làgrimas, y alzó la vista, para ver quien era que se parava allí a contemplarla como si fuera una atracción o un mono de feria, pero cuando vio de quien se tratava, notó como algo dentro de ella se retorcia, y la boca de su estomago se cerrava.

Levanto poco a poco su vista, recorriendo la cara del chico, observando cada facción, y deteniendose en los ojos, gris mercurio, que en aquel momento expresavan muchas cosas, confusión, pena, calor y frio a la vez.

Te vas a resfriar, levanta anda- dijo el chico por fin, rompiendo el silencio, y tendiendole la mano para que se levantara

Ella canvio la posición de su vista de la cara del chico a la mano que el le tendia, lo miro a los ojos, y volvio a mirar la mano que el le seguia ofreciendo

y sin màs, se levanto, sin nisiquiera mirarlo, rechazando la mano que el le tendia, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí sin decir nada màs, pero el muchacho la agarro por el brazo donde tenia la herida, y la chica gimió de dolor, soltandose rapidamente.

El chico la miró sorprendido, y la cojio de la mano esta vez, y la obligo a extender el brazo, para observar mejor su herida.

Hermione tienes que ir a la enfermeria..- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

Ella se soltó rapidamente, y se abrazó a si misma, como protegiendose de algo, y murmuró mirando al suelo:

No me llames Hermione..

El joven la miró sorprendido

pero.. se te va a infectar..

Como si te importara - contestó la chica con agridez, evitando mirarle a los ojos

Olle quieres parar ya de portarte como una idiota? que te pasa?- dijo ya molesto

ami? nada, estoy normal

a eso le llamas estar normal?- dijo alzando la ceja el chico  
hombre, dentro de lo que es enterarme de que te importo una mierda, que solo he sido una apuesta de 10 dias por 50 galeones,

de que solo fui una màs en tu lista, pues, si, estoy normal-contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreir cinicamente

El muchacho se puso màs palido de lo que normalmente era, ya esta, ya lo sabia, ya no habia nada que hacer, solo esperar la bronca, el " no quiero verte nunca mas "  
y soportar ver a la chica en aquel estado, que era lo que màs le dolia.

Estas contento no? te crees muy hombre? te sientes mejor por haberme ilusionado durante estos 10 dias? porque no se que satisfaccion se le puede sacar a eso

solo TU, solo el tipo de personas como TU, que se piensan que son superiores a los demàs, solo porque no tienen sangre limpia como TU, o tanto dinero como TU,

solo TU puedes hacer algo tan cruel!-dijo la chica de carrerilla, sacando parte de lo que sentia, pero tragandose todo el dolor que le habia causado enamorarse màs de el.

El solo callava, mirandose los pies, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al que su madre le echa bronca por haber echo alguna travesura y el solo espera a que acabe, para pedirle perdon y darle un abrazo, pero el ni era un niño pequeño, ni iva darle un abrazo, ni le iva a pedir perdon a hermione, pues ella no lo iva a perdonar.

Dilo! a que esperas? di que para ti solo fue una apuesta! tan hombre que dices que eres Malfoy y te callas? dimelo de una vez! dime que no he significado nada para tí en todo este tiempo, que todas las palabras que me dijiste son mentira, que no te importo nada, dilo!- dijo la chica con la cara llena de làgrimas y la voz quebrada.

Pero cuando hubo terminado la frase se arrepintio de haberla dicho, no queria oirlo, no de sus labios, no queria oir como sonava aquello con su aterciopelada voz

no queria oir, no queria, y màs se encogió su corazón al ver que el chico se disponia ha hablar.

Para mi no has sido una apuesta.

**Fin del cap!**


	22. Que Esperavas, Es Malfoy

**CAPITULO 22. QUE ESPERAVAS? ES MALFOY.**

_Perderme en sus miradas, me hizo recordar que no soy nada.._

QUE?- dijo la chica, creyendo haber escuchado mal

para mi no has sido una apuesta hermione, me importas, me importas mucho- contestó, acercandose a ella, y tomando con sus manos la cara de la chica

_Esto ya es el colmo!- _penso la chica, horrorizandose, y apartando rapidamente las manos del chico

_no puedo creerlo, como puede ser tan cinico!-_pensó la chica, sintiendo como algo se retorzia dentro suyo, aun por el contacto de la mano del chico en su cara

_que esperavas? es Malfoy-_contestó su conciencia

_tambien.. pero esque.. skdjskfs va olvidalo!- _se enfado consigo misma la joven.

Mientras, el que tenia una expresion indiferente, pero la mirada vacia, dentro suyo, se ergia una lucha interior parecida..

_Ya ni quiere que la toque, esto es peor de lo que habia pensado..- _se lamentava el chico nervioso

_que esperavas? que despues de enterarse de que la has utilizado corra a lanzarse a tus brazos y te diga que te quiere?-_contestó ironicamente su conciencia

_no pero..- _intentava escusarse el joven

_pero nada, has metido la pata, y hasta el fondo_- replicó su conciencia

eso ya lose..- dijo màs alto de lo que hubiera querido, y hermione lo escuchó.

Que?- volvió a preguntar la joven

_mierda, me ha escuchado?- _se dijo

_y si intentas ser sincero?.. alomejor te escucha, y se arreglan las cosas- _dijo de nuevo su conciencia

_hermione no me va a perdonar, ni me va a creer, es tonteria intentarlo, tengo que resignarme a perderla- _se dijo el chico con voz seria

Atravesó el interior de hermione con una fria mirada, haciendo que lo que fuera que tuviera ahora por corazón, se encogiera aún màs

pero aún, sin saber de donde saco las fuerzas, se armó de valor para contraatacar.

Que te importo?- la chica rió ironicamente- para que insistes Malfoy? que satisfacción te da? que quieres? humillarme màs?

no miento- contestó el con simpleza

La chica abandono su pose dura por un momento y lo miró dubitativa

y quieres que te crea? vamos Malfoy..

si no me crees es porque no quieres

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante el tono de reproche que tenia el chico en la voz

no si te parece! pues claro que no quiero creerte!- contestó molesta

pues entonces no te quejes- se encogio de hombros el chico

Odiava comportarse de aquella manera, el sabia que tenia la culpa de todo, pero para que iva a perder tiempo contandole cosas que sabia que Hermione no las creeria

aunque fueran ciertas, la chica ya habia perdido la confianza en él, y estava dolida, así que solo le quedava volver a su antigua pose..

Hermione sintio un agudo dolor en su interior, _pues entonces no te quejes_? _pues entonces no te quejes?_

sus ojos se volvieron aquosos, y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar lijeramente, vaticinando el llanto que se avecinava.

no me vuelvas a dirigir una palabra o mirada en tu vida Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera respires el mismo aire que yo respiro, para ti estoy muerta!- contestó la muchacha

con la voz quebrada, dandose la vuelta, marchandose.

Draco sintió el impulso de llamarla, de correr detràs de ella, agarrarla, abrazarla, decirle todo lo que sentia en aquel momento y no dejar que se fuera nunca,

pero eso nunca ocurrió, se quedó alli pasmado, viendo como ella se iva alejando cada vez màs.

**Y ninguno de los dos supo nunca, que aquella làgrima que empezava a caer por su mejilla, estava cayendo por la del otro en ese mismo instante.**

**fin del cap!**


	23. Y Ahora Es Cuando Me Doy Cuen

**CAPITULO 23. Y AHORA ES CUANDO ME DOY CUENTA**

_Echo de menos todos los besos que no nos vamos a dar.. es extraño no?_

_echar de menos algo que aún no ha pasado.._

Despues de aquella charla, no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en mucho tiempo, exactamente 2 semanas

dos semanas es mucho tiempo, así que nos saltaremos esa parte, y pasaremos directamente a lo importante.

- Dos semanas despues.

Hermione caminava tranquila por un solitario pasillo, no se habia vuelto a cruzar con él en mucho tiempo

eso era bueno, le ayudava a olvidar, de echo, creia que ya lo habia conseguido.

Ya no pensava en el todo el tiempo, le dava igual lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer, despues de todo

para el no habia significado nada.. no?..

En otro pasillo, Draco caminava sumergido en sus pensamientos, para el todo era muy distinto

desde la pelea con Hermione, no habia podido dejar de pensar en ella, deseava a todas horas encontrarsela en algun pasillo

para poder hablar con ella, decirle que el si que sentia algo por ella, pero eso nunca ocurrio, porque, ya como el se temia, ella lo evitaba.

No lo entendia, tendria que haber sido al contrario, para él olvidarla tendria que haber sido màs facil que pestañear, pero no

justamente habia causado en él el efecto contrario, no podia quitarsela de la cabeza.

Aquello lo ponia de mal humor, no era justo, el era un Malfoy, para el todas esas cursilerias estavan prohibidas, no podia sentir, no podia ser débil, no podia enamorarse..

Y así, enfadado consigo mismo, avanzava sin fijarse por donde caminava, como cierta personita que venia justo por el pasillo de al lado,

sin fijarse tambien por donde andava, y justo en el cruze..

**PUUUUUUUM.**

Los dos muchachos chocaron de frente, callendo los dos hacia atràs, quedando sentados de culo en el suelo, anonados por el golpe.

pero que demonios..- se quejo molesto Draco, sobandose la cabeza, adolorido

Hermione por su parte abria y cerrava los ojos todo el rato, intentando recobrar el equilibrio, pues se habia dado un buen golpe en la cabeza

fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de quien tenian enfrente, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, habia estado evitandolo todo este tiempo

y ahora por una casualidad, se chocava de frente con él.

El chico la mirava sin nisiquiera pesatañear, habia estado deseando todo este tiempo verla, y ahora que la tenia delante,

no iva a desaprobechar ni un momento, ni siquiera segundos al pestañear.

Hermione se canso de sentirse observada, y sin màs fue a levantarse para abandonar aquel lugar como si nunca se lo hubiese encontrado

pero una mano suave y palida le impidio levantarse, y volvió a caer sentada de nuevo, mirandolo sorprendida.

Sueltame..- dijo ella, al ver que ya habia pasado un rato y el seguia sin soltarla

No- contestó con simpleza el chico

Malfoy, no me lo hagas repetir una vez màs..

No, es estado esperando a verte todo este tiempo, a estar cerca tuyo, y ahora que lo estoy no voy a dejarte así como así- volvió a decir el, con su mirada fija en ella.

Un lijero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione, que mirava sorprendida al muchacho, pero rapidamente el dolor del recuerdo volvió a ella, y aparto rapidamente la mirada

Tienes que escucharme, todo esto tiene una explicación, porfavor..-añadió al ver que ella se concentrava demasiado en observar una mancha del suelo

No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación, despues de todo no soy màs que eso, una estupida sangre sucia, así que dejame en paz, y sueltame de una vez!- añadio

intentando alejar sin ningun resultado la mano del chico de su brazo, al ver que este no tenia ninguna intencion de soltarla o alejarse de ella.  
no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad o que? no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido, me fascinas!- contestó el chico con su caracteristica aterciopelada y ronca voz haciendo que chispitas recorrieran su columna vertebral y toda su espalda.

te fascino..- murmuró la chica

si.. màs de lo que tu te piensas

te fascino tanto como para hacerme esto- contesto ella levantandose de golpe y marchandose corriendo, para asi evitar que el la volviera a agarrar.

Las ilusiones que draco se habia echo pensando que podria arreglar las cosas con Hermione se rompieron en muchos y pequeños pedacitos,

ella ya no le queria..es màs lo odiava por lo que le habia echo.. el habia intentado explicarle las cosas tal y como eran y nada, no habia manera.. asi que..

despues de eso.. no le quedava otra solucion.. no tenia màs remedio que empezar a olvidar..

**Fin del cap.**


	24. Lulú Madmoiselle

**CAPITULO 24. LULÚ MADEMOISELLE.**

_Celos, un sentimiento que lo tiene todo, lo bueno y lo malo, por eso es tan extremo._

Hermione y Draco caminavan por un pasillo, discutiendo (para variar) porqué Draco le habia quitado su libro de Runas Antiguas.

He dicho que me des el libro- decia la joven echa una furia - y he dicho **YA**.- prosiguió, poniendole mucho enfasis a la ultima palabra.

y porque tendria que hacer eso?- contestó divertido  
si quieres tener descendencia Malfoy, màs te vale- dijo la chica sonriendo friamente, apuntando con la varita a cierta parte de la anatomia del joven, haciendo que este  
se pusiese blanco.  
No serias capaz- dijo aún en estado critico  
Pruebame- replicó ella, ensanchando aún màs su sonrisa, y apretando màs la varita contra el punto débil de Malfoy y cualquier hombre.  
Una fria gota de sudor recorrió la frente del chico, la escena vista desde fuera era bastante comica, para el representava una tortura china  
que iva hacer el sin su querido soldadito? aquella mujer estava loca, LO-CA!  
Pero una pequeña frase los interrumpió en su acalorada discusión, y canvio el curso de muchas cosas, entre ellas dejando la desdencia del chico a salvo por el momento.  
Perdon, me podriais decir por donde puedo ir al Gran Comedor?- dijo una musical voz  
Una chica alta, de piel algo palida, y pelo pelirrojo los mirava espectante. Los dos chicos la miravan sorprendidos, una porque claramente no sabia quien era esa chica  
y el otro porque estava impactado ante el monumento que tenia delante, haciendo que el libro que tenia en la mano momentos antes callese al suelo en un golpe seco.  
La chica tenia el pelo algo corto, un poco màs largo de los hombros. Tenia los ojos màs azules que Draco hubiera visto jamàs.

Y algunas pecas adornavan su cara haciendola completamente adorable. Unos labios carnosos hacian la guinda del pastel. La vista del chico fue bajando,  
y comprobó que de cuerpo era tan espectacular como de rostro. Simplemente era preciosa.  
Cuando salio de su embeselamiento se dió cuenta de que las dos chicas lo miravan, una esperando a que respondiera a su pregunta y otra llena de rabia,  
cosa que fue del agrado de Malfoy.  
Bueno, creo que preguntaré a otra persona, gracias de todos modos- dijo la chica, al ver que nadie le contestava  
Noooo!- gritó Draco algo exagerado, haciendo que la chica se girase de golpe para mirarlo y Hermione frunciera el ceño.  
Quiero decir, como crees nono! yo te mostraré el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, Soy prefecto y premio Anual  
Ella sonrió, aliviada de que por fin alguien le pudiera mostrar el camino, y màs tranquila dijo:  
Ui gracias de verdad, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo dando vueltas por este castillo, es enorme! me llamo Lulú, Lulú mademoiselle- contestó con una amplia sonrisa  
dejando al chico embobado por un momento.  
Yo me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy, y estoy aqui para servirte en TODO lo que te haga falta- dijo el chico, besando la mano de Lulú, y mirandola seductoramente  
haciendo que esta se ruborizara.  
Estupido- refunfuño Hermione mirando hacia otro lado, que parecia haber sido apartada de la conversación.  
Creo que podré enseñarte el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, y después enseñarte las instalaciones- comentava raramente con educación, Draco Malfoy.  
Bueno, creo que ya las vi de sobras, estuve todo el dia dando vueltas- rió la chica  
A mi parecer, creo que todas no las has visto, te faltó la màs importante- jugueteó el chico con el rojo pelo de Lulú.  
a no, cual me falta?- pregunto esta, curiosa.  
mi habitación- contesto con la voz impregnada de sensualidad, mordiendo el cuello de la chica, haciendola soltar un gemido de placer y sorpresa.

Hermione, harta de ser ignorada e indignada por lo que sus ojos estavan viendo, decidio que ya era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio.  
hrrm- carraspeó para captar la atención de los chicos.

_(Silencio..)_

hrrm- volvió a carraspear.

_(MMmm... Draco..)_

Pero que coño..- pensó la chica, y echa una furia ya no aguanto màs y se dirigió a donde Malfoy luchava por quitar la camiseta de la chica, que se le resistia  
pues estava echa un lio, dado a la brusquedad con la que habia sido subida, mientràs que ella ya habia echo lo propio con la del chico,  
y ahora acariciava el musculado pecho de este.  
Se quitó el zapato y con toda la fuerza que pudo, se lo lanzó al chico a la cabeza.

**AAAAUCH!**

_Bingo-_ sonrio Hermione.  
Draco se alejó de su tarea de quitar la camiseta de la chica y se dirigió echo una furia a Hermione.  
Pero tu que te has creido?  
que te pasa _Drakito- _dijo imitando la dulzona voz de Pansy- interrumpo algo?  
Eres patetica Granger, como tu no tienes ni vida personal ni vida sexual te dedicas a interrumpir la de los demàs?  
que quieres? que a ti tambien te haga esto?- dijo mientras acariciava con la nariz el cuello de la chica- solo tienes que decirlo, ya sabia que no eras diferente.  
Hermione se apolló en los hombros del chico, y con toda la fuerza que tenia, dio un fuerte rodillazo en el soldadito del chico, haciendo que este callerà al suelo  
a causa del golpe y el dolor, agarrandose la entrepierna y murmurando sin parar " te mato Hermione, yo te mato ".  
IDIOTAA!- le gritó la muchacha, y echa una furia se dirigió a donde estava Lulú, para recojer su zapato, que estava a los pies de esta, que la mirava horrorizada.  
Se apolló en la pared y se colocó el zapato ante la mirada horrorizada de la chica, Hermione que se iva a ir, se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lulú  
y le dijo sin dejar de andar, girandose por un momento;  
Oh vamos, no te preocupes, ahora ya no tendràs que usar condón, no te harà falta- dijo con malicia la chica.  
Y al pasar por el lado de Draco, este alargó las manos hacia ella diciendo; " Herr-mione.." pero no recibió otra cosa que un fuerte pisotón por parte de la chica.

_**Siempre, siempre, las cosas pasan por alguna razón en concreta y todo tiene una explicación.  
Y la razón, por la que sus vidas se cruzaron con Lulú mademoiselle, sirvió para que Hermione se diese cuenta de que queria estar con Draco.**_

_**Fin del cap.**_


	25. Aviso, no es un chapter!

Voy a dejar de subir durante un tiempo, con el colegio no tengo tiempo para nada y este curso es muy importante  
tampoco es que comente mucha gente cosa que quiere decir que la historia mucho exito no tiene, pero bueno.  
La dejaré inconclusa hasta que tenga tiempo y supongo que la continuaré, mientràs la dejo asi, gracias a los que la han seguido.

Atentamente:  
dramionex


End file.
